Dancing With My Heart
by xxdolphingirl17xx
Summary: Klaus is a multi-millionaire with a past and dark secrets. Caroline is an ex-ballerina with her own. Can they overcome several obstacles and come together? Kalijah and duh. KLAROLINE! Rated M. Please review! Chapter 12 posted! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NPOV

"_Turn your freaking legs out Caroline!" _She spoke to herself. "_Nope. Scratch that. Turn your entire body out."_ It was Friday. Caroline just wanted to finish up another practice rehearsal for the concert next month so she could go home. Days like this made her curse the day she started dancing. She had started dancing when she was around seven, and it stuck. No matter what the world threw at her, when she danced, it would all somehow make sense. Caroline had a natural ability at it. And her mother noticed and pushed her…hard. Elizabeth Forbes. Caroline loved her mother, she really did. It was just that sometimes, Liz was more of a dance instructor than her actual mother. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she actually just talked with her. It was always 'dance this', 'POINTE NOW.', 'rehearse this'. Caroline's mother didn't know how to actually be a 'mother'. Caroline was currently attending Julliard on a full scholarship, her mothers' decision of course.

"CAROLINE. Pay attention!" The choreographer called her name. "AGAIN! 5'6'7'8'" She repeated for the thousandth time that day. Caroline rolled her eyes before once again going into relevè on pointe. She wasn't too excited about the convert anymore. She had auditioned for the roll of Odette in _Swan Lake_, and received the part. But the boy she was to dance with was incorrigibly dull. At the beginning of her fourth and final year, it was only his first. Daniel was good; she had to give him that. The fact was that he was a freshman, dancing a fourth year's part. It made her look weak. When they received their individual parts it was the talk of the entire school. Caroline's mother was upset to say the least. She made Caroline work even harder at home.

Suddenly the music ended and everyone started exiting the studio.

"Alright…we'll try again tomorrow. Caroline I need to speak to you after class." The teacher requested. She huffed grabbing her bag and changing shoes. Pulling her gray sweatpants and black leather jacket over her leotard she made her way to the teacher's office.

"Miss Cynthia?" Caroline questioned knocking on the door. Miss Cynthia motioned for her to sit down.

"What is going on Caroline?" The older lady asked. Caroline tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Miss Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Caroline. I think you need to take a break. Your performance lacks passion, and quite frankly, there's nothing I can do about that." The lady said sadly.

Caroline's eyes widened. If she lost her part…she didn't want to even think about what her mother would say.

"Miss Cynthia please, I am just having an off day I had lots of homework last-" Caroline's excuse was cut short when the teacher held up a hand, signaling for her to stop.

"Caroline, it hasn't just been today. I suggest you take some time and figure out what it is that you want. I'm going to have Julia take over your part."

"NO! Miss Cynthia please!" Caroline begged. Her mother was sure to kick her out now.

"I've made my decision. Until you can prove to me dance is what you want to do, you are no longer a part of this class. You may leave now Caroline."

Caroline swallowed back her tears. Grabbing her dance bag and water bottle she left without another word. Once she reached her car she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She hit her steering wheel several times with her keys in hand before resting her forehead against it, breathing heavily.

"Why me?!" She cried to herself, hitting the wheel a couple more times. _"There's no telling what my mother is going to do…" _She told herself. After a few minutes she gathered the strength to start the car and head to her apartment. Pulling up, she noticed her mother's car parked outside. _"Guess this is going to happen sooner than I thought." _Caroline parked her car and headed towards the door.

"Mom?" She called walking through the door, setting her keys and purse on the wooden table by the front door. Her mother was sitting at the table staring at her drink. "Mom what's wrong?" Her mother's head shot up and she glared at her daughter.

"What's wrong? What is wrong with you CAROLINE?!" She asked raising her voice. Caroline looked at her feet.

"Look mom-" She started.

"Not a word Caroline. Why did I get a call from Miss Cynthia? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you seeing someone?"

Caroline looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Seriously Mom?! I get kicked out of the show and you automatically think I'm seeing someone?" Liz stood up from the table, approaching Caroline.

"I am going to go to the school and try to convince Cynthia to let you back in. We went school together-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. You are not going to go anywhere except out of my apartment." Caroline said finally standing up for herself.

"Well someone is disrespectful today. Shall we re-discuss what happens when that happens?" Liz said with a dark voice. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mother I am 22 years old. You cannot control me anymore! I am tired of you dictating my life. Get out. Now." Caroline caught a surprised expression from her mother, but it was quickly covered with a dark one.

"Caroline. If I leave, you're done. No more money. I will not help pay for anything else. I'm tired of your disrespect."

Caroline shook her head at Liz.

"_When _you leave, we are done. Get out. NOW." Caroline shouted standing her ground.

Liz scoffed walking closer to her daughter. "You are nothing without me. You never will be. You need me." Caroline glared at her mother, not responding. That made Liz extremely angry and she slapped her hard across her right cheek. Caroline pushed her tears back, not wanting to look weak. It only made Liz even angrier. She pulled Caroline by her arm twisting it around.

"You _will_ respect me." She hissed in Caroline's ear. She grabbed her keys and walked out slamming the door behind her. Caroline flinched at the sound from her place in the living room. She walked to the window and watched until she saw her mother's car drive away. Caroline quickly changed into a pair of black Nike pros matched with a PINK yoga tank top. It was November so she needed pants and her jacket. Grabbing her keys and dance bag she drove to the only place she knew she could breathe. The cemetery.

Most people would think that it was strange she felt relaxed there. But she didn't care. It was where her father was. He had died when she was six due to liver failure. Bill Forbes was an obsessive drinker. At the time Caroline hadn't known. But Bill had a lot of pent up frustration inside him. Caroline had thought it was her fault, but when she grew older she discovered it was most likely her mother's fault. She went to visit him every day and told him about everything that was going on in her life. She told him about getting into NYU, but her mother forcing her to go to Julliard. She told him about every new thing she learned, and how she missed him dearly. She even told him about the old shed near the cemetery that she had cleared out for a private dance studio. To this day her mother still had no idea about it.

"Hey Dad." She said, sitting next to the headstone. "I know it's been a while, I've been really busy…well you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm quitting..." Caroline said, resting her head on the stone.

"I tried to stand up to mom." She said after a while.

"Dad? If I leave school, do you think I could find a job? Maybe that will prove to mom I'm strong enough to be on my own." After a few more minutes of silence she took the long walk towards her studio. The shed looked like it should have been condemned on the outside. But once you walked inside it was immaculate. Caroline had replaced the floor with a solid wooden one. Along the back wall there was a full mirror lined with a barre. Caroline had also spent her first job's money for a stereo system.

Walking over to the corner she threw her bag down along with her jacket and sweatpants. She put her jazz shoes on before plugging her laptop in playing her favorite song, _Fly Before You Fall_ by Cynthia Erivo.

Caroline walked to the center of the floor. The music started and with her hands by her sides, Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She gracefully moved across the floor with each passing lyric. After dancing her heart out she landed on her back, breathing heavily with tears threatening to escape. Instead of being sad, Caroline became angry. Angry at her mother for controlling her, angry with her dad for leaving her, but most of all she was upset with herself for not being strong enough. She couldn't stand when people thought she was weak. Suddenly she stood up, breathing heavier with her hands on her hips. She heard her phone ring. Caroline walked over to her bag and looked at the caller.

"Of course." She huffed. She threw the phone across the room, knocking something down off a shelf. She rushed over to the where the sound had come from to determine what had fallen. She felt her heart break when she saw it was the small glass heart shaped jewelry box her dad had given her before he had died. She cried when she saw it had been broken. She was hysterical by now. She picked up the thing that was closest to her, which happened to be an old trophy, and threw it down. Caroline pushed everything off the self towards the floor while shouting incoherent things. She screamed when she heard the next song come on. _Blackbird _by Noni. She ran over to the stereo and tore the wire out of the plug. After shoving her computer off of the table she didn't stop. She was crying and screaming throwing things everywhere. She had picked up a hammer, somehow throughout her rampage. Caroline walked towards her mirror and looked at herself. Her hair had fallen out of the neat braid it had been in. Her eyes were puffy and she had tears still falling out of them. She swallowed and hit the mirror with all her strength, it cracked and she hit again.

Klaus (POV)

I had gotten off work around ten. I headed straight towards the cemetery. Today, ten years ago I lost my brother Henrik. Every year that passed, it got a little better. Our whole family missed him, but I was the only one who still visited him. I parked my new black Lexus beside what looked like an oldish silver BMW.

"_That's strange. No one is ever here at this hour." _I thought to myself. I pushed the strange feeling I had to the side as I made my way towards Henrik's grave. I sighed when I saw that nobody had cleaned the old flowers off of it. I sat down at the edge before speaking.

"Happy Birthday." I said quietly. My brother had died in a car accident on his tenth birthday. My sister, Rebekah, had been driving him home from his surprise party when a drunk driver hit the passenger side. Thankfully Rebekah had been okay. But she had blamed herself for years. A couple years ago, though, she met Stefan Salvatore. He helped her realize that she couldn't have controlled it. I was very skeptical of him, especially when they announced their engagement. Bu when I saw the happiness in Rebekah's eyes I knew I had to try and be there for her. Her wedding had gone off without a hitch. I don't know why it wouldn't have though, Rebekah had planned it herself. She was a complete control freak. Something I'm sure she had gotten from me. At least I admitted it.

I sat talking to Henrik about work for a couple minutes when I suddenly heard someone scream. I ran towards the direction of what looked like an old rusty shed. I heard someone in there, throwing things.

"_Ehh. Better leave them alone." _I thought to myself. Well, that was until I heard something shatter. I opened the door slowly and found a small blonde girl on floor leaning against a shattered mirror with her head held in her hands. She was crying and it was extremely awkward. I didn't know if I should bother her or not. I was about to walk away when I noticed her hand bleeding. It looked real bad too. I coughed awkwardly knocking against the door frame. She looked up quickly and I noticed that she looked absolutely beautiful. I know she had puffy eyes, but her blue eyes looked amazing. Her blonde hair was falling out of what looked like a pony tail and it framed her face perfectly. She stood up quickly and I noticed her sway a bit. But she regained composure.

"W-who are you?" She sniffled. I took a step closer to her and she took a step back. I noticed her wince when backed up into the broken mirror.

"My names Niklaus. Are you okay?" I gestured towards her right hand. She tilted her head to the side before looking down.

"Oh. I didn't even notice." She said in a distant voice. I made moved closer to her while she looked at her hand.

"What's your name?" I asked her. Not wanting to scare her.

"Caroline." She said in the same distant voice. I saw her close her eyes and swallow. She opened those beautiful blue eyes again and looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard something break." I told her honestly. "Let me see your hand." I thought she would be more hesitant, me being a stranger and all, but she just held her arm up. "Does it hurt?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Honestly, I don't even feel it." She said. I looked at her surprised. "I don't feel anything anymore." She said quietly.

"Look Caroline. I know you don't know me. But I think you should let me take you home, I would feel terrible if something happen to you." She just nodded. I sighed and led her out to my car. I knew exactly what she was doing. She had turned her emotions off. I knew because I had done the same thing when my brother died. I know I don't know this girl, but I feel like I should protect her.

**Okay that's chapter 1! Please review! :) I'm going to post the next chapter once I get 5 reviews ;) Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NPOV

Caroline followed Klaus to his shiny black car after grabbing her things. He smiled warmly at her while opening the passenger door. She didn't return the smile, just stared blankly. Klaus closed the door once she got in and jogged quickly to the driver's side and started the vehicle.

"Just type your address in." He gestured towards the GPS connected to the dashboard. She did as told and he pulled out onto the highway. Silence filled the car for a while.

The dangers of letting a stranger drive her didn't even cross her mind. Klaus wasn't _really _a stranger anyhow. She had seen his picture in several magazines. _Niklaus Mikaelson, _CEO of Mikaelson Incorporated. They were one of the nation's largest security firms. Klaus had a 'rich playboy' reputation before he became CEO. Almost four years ago he had returned to England for a short time. When he returned it was announced that the former CEO, Michael Mikaelson, had died of a heart attack; leaving the company and all its assets to none other than Klaus.

"_What was THE Klaus Mikaelson doing in a cemetery anyways?" _She thought to herself. She watched the world pass through her window quietly until she heard him speak.

"So…uhm…what were you doing in the cemetery?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Mikaelson." She replied smoothly. He laughed.

"So you know who I am?" He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but your face? It's kinda everywhere ." She stated with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Not a fan I assume?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. He noticed her shoulders shrug.

"I didn't say that. I just don't know enough about you." After she replied it was quiet for a couple of minutes. Before she knew it they had pulled up to her apartment complex.

"Did you put the right address in?" He asked her surprised.

"Uh yes. Mine is on the third floor over there." She pointed to the back of the building." He let out a small laugh. "So sorry I can't afford a million dollar penthouse like you." She said sarcastically getting out of the car before slamming the door closed. He cursed, jumping out of the door to follow her.

"I didn't mean it like that Caroline. I just didn't expect someone like you to live somewhere like _this._" He told her. She scoffed.

"Someone like me?" She spun around facing him, with her back towards her door. He mentally slapped himself for speaking before thinking again.

"I'm sorry. It's just you seem like you take care of yourself. I mean name brand-shoes, name-brand clothes. Not to mention how much it must have cost you to set up that studio, well before you destroyed it." He noticed her fidget it a little. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked kindly. She swallowed and looked up at his cerulean blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Now if you would please leave so I can go into my _trashy_ apartment." She said sarcastically. He smirked.

"I'll leave as soon as you're safely inside" He pointed towards the door. She looked at him with confusion. Ignoring the fact that he was practically breathing down her neck she reached inside her bag.

"Fantastic_." _She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Umm. It seems I have lost my keys. Would you mind terribly driving me back to the cemetery?" She didn't see his facial expression change so she rambled on. "Don't worry I won't drive. I'll just sleep in the shed for the night. I know it's too late anyway. I'll look for my keys in the morning." She stopped when he held a hand up to her.

"You will do no such thing." He said firmly turning and walking back down the stare case.

"Hey! I'm not the one who insisted to drive me here. I didn't ask you to! The least you can do is call me a cab, I threw…um, I mean my cellphone…it's not working." She said following after him. He laughed.

"No crazy pants! I'm not going to let you sleep in the cemetery shed!" He said laughing as she looked at him with frustration.

"That's none of your business mister!" She shouted at him. She started stomping towards the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her. She turned around and huffed.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING?!"

He couldn't hold back his laughter.

"You wouldn't take me…so I'm walking to there!" She yelled.

"Caroline!" He shouted.

"What?!" She turned back around to face him.

"I said no because I'm not letting you sleep in the shed. You're going to stay with me tonight."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not going home with you! You could be a murderer!"

"First of all, if I were a murderer don't you think everyone would know? As you said earlier, I am on the front of ever magazine. Secondly, I'll have a guest bedroom you can stay in. Now let's go." He saw the battle she was having with herself on the inside. She glanced towards the sidewalk, then back at him, and to the sidewalk again.

"Okay." She said quietly. She looked back to Klaus, who was holding the passenger door open for her again. She let a little laugh escape before getting back in the car. They drove off towards his penthouse. They didn't' speak a word during the short car ride. Klaus pulled up to his apartment, which happen to have a doorman. Klaus led Caroline through the door that was being held open for them.

"Mr. Mikaelson." The older man nodded. "Ma'am." He spoke to Caroline.

Klaus acknowledged the man. "Charlie." Caroline smiled kindly at the man before following Klaus into the elevator. He typed a pin number into a small keypad and 'penthouse' appeared on the screen. Klaus placed his hand on the small of Caroline's back and led her into his place. Her eyes widened when she saw the enormous place. There was a very stylish grey colored couch in a living room that looked like no one had even step foot in. The place had a kitchen that looked like it was made for a chef. Not to talk about the guest bedroom! When Klaus showed Caroline which one was for her she thought he was joking! There was king sized bed in center with a blue and white duvet set. There was even a bathroom attached to it!

"Are you sure this isn't the master bedroom?" Caroline asked surprised. Klaus laughed.

"I'm pretty sure…want to see the master?" He asked with a lustful gleam in his eye and a smirk.

"You wish." Caroline smirked. "I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight." She told him pushing him out of the room playfully. Klaus laughed.

"Okay, Okay." He said pretending to be sad. "Goodnight Caroline. Call me if you get lonely!" He called from the hallway.

Caroline rolled her eyes while shutting the door. She put her bag at the end of the bed alongside her shoes. Normally she would have snooped around the place, but she was worn out. She didn't even have enough energy to pull the covers back. Lying on top of the giant bed Caroline stared at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and thought about all that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Not only had she pretty much got kicked out of school, but she had also managed to piss of her mother to no end. She had also recently destroyed the only place she felt like she belonged. All was left was to lose her apartment, which was going to happen unless she found a job. She was not going to use anymore of her mother's money. She couldn't stand to allow her mother to dictate her every choice any longer.

Caroline fell asleep rather quickly after accepting the fact that she was alone in this world. She had decided that she was done caring for people that don't care for her back. She could only trust herself.

The next morning Caroline woke up before Klaus did, which gave her to time to snoop around. First she fixed her hair in a stylish fish-tale braid with a sports headband. She hadn't brought a change of clothes so she was still wearing the ones she had on yesterday. But she was able to take a shower in the spare bathroom attached to the room.

She left the room and opened the door quietly that was right next to hers. She peeked in on Klaus who was snoring, rather loudly she might add. She closed the door trying not to make a sound before she headed towards the living room. She had seen a door when she arrived last night that she wanted to find out where it led. She walked quickly over to it and found it to be unlocked. When she opened it she saw a state of the art gym lined with mirrors. There wasn't very much work-out equipment, but there was a very large clearing. She also noticed a stereo system that had an attached computer. Caroline being Caroline had to test it out. So walking over to it she found a song she could relate to and it started playing. Caroline knew she always danced to this song, but she loved it. She danced to the music, moving to what she felt like.

She ended the song with a triple pirouette. On her third spin she noticed someone standing in the doorway.

KPOV

I had fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Well, that is after I had two glasses of bourbon. I didn't hear a sound from Caroline, which could have been either a good or bad thing. I did however wake when she opened my door, and then closed it again early this morning. I was going to stay in bed for a little longer until I heard music. I had only heard that song once before and that was after by brother Henrik died. It was _Fly Before You Fall. _I jumped out of bed and put a loose black Henley with gray sweatpants. I went to the gym, where I could hear the music blaring. The door was slightly opened and I peeked in and was immediately surprised. Caroline was dancing. And not just dancing. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The way she moved to the beat of the music was perfect. She danced with so much passion that it almost brought tears to my eyes. Almost. I'm a man, so yeah no. But none the less it was still amazing. The song was near the end and it looked like Caroline was finishing up some spin or something. She held her balance so amazingly that it didn't even look natural. She stumbled back on the last one when she saw me standing. I dang, I didn't mean to scare her…

"Caroline that-"I started.

"What are you doing?" She asked me out of breath. I looked at her with a smirk. _What was I doing? _

"This is my house, love." I reminded her. She looked down.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that-"

I stopped her grabbing her hand, which was weird. Since when do I comfort others?

"It's okay Caroline. What were you thinking about?"

She looked confused for a second.

"You danced with so much pain, you can't just do that. You had to have been thinking about something."

She sighed. She had to know I wouldn't let this go.

"Honestly?"

I nodded.

"Everything."

I looked at her to continue.

"Well I mean, I used to go to Julliard."

"Used to?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah…up until yesterday." She said. She didn't exactly sound upset about it. More like it was just inconvenient.

"Is that why you wrecked the shed?"

She glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "Just wondering."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. "Can you please take me to get my car?"

Something inside my chest ached a little when she said that. I know I just met her, but I didn't want her to go. I understood though, we didn't even know each other. But I was going to change that.

"Yeah. Let me change and grab my keys." I told her heading into the living room with her in tow. I ran to my room to change quickly. I put a pair of dark jeans on and grabbed my leather jacket. I saw her standing beside the fireplace looking at one of my paintings.

"Like what you see, love?" I spoke from behind her. She jumped a little.

"It's beautiful. I love how the wolf seems to be lost but…it's almost like once he sees the moon he feels complete." She said slowly, examining the painting. It was strange because that was exactly what I had been trying to portray when I did it.

"Who painted it?"

I debated whether or not to tell her I did. But I figured I might as well be honest.

"I did."

She looked at me with those big beautiful blue eyes. Wait what?

"_You_ did?"

I nodded. She didn't say anything for a little while just stared at it.

"What were you thinking about when you painted it?"

I smirked at her.

"I'll tell you, when you tell me why you were dancing."

She rolled her eyes, but with a smile, and walked towards the door.

We headed to my car and I opened the door for her again. I loved the slight blush she got every time I did it. It was adorable. We both got in and I drove back to the cemetery. We didn't really talk, just things in passing a couple times.

When we arrived at the cemetery I saw her walk over to grave that said 'Bill Forbes'. That's strange. Bill Forbes?

She picked up her keys waving them at me. I laughed. She walked back to the car and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place and everything." She said with a distant sweetness.

"It was no problem. What do you have planned today? It is Friday after all." I asked her with hope. She looked around.

"Um…well I'm not sure. Usually I have rehearsal. But seeing as that isn't going to happen, I might try to fix up my studio." She gestured to the shed. "What about you?"

I grinned mischievously at her. I saw on of her eyebrows raise in confusion.

"I'm going to help you." She laughed at that. When she didn't see me laughing she looked at me strangely.

"I'm serious." I told her.

"You don't need to do that. Don't you have some big company to run?" She said sarcastically.

"Lucky for you I don't have to go in today. Let's go!" I said taking off in the direction of the shed. I heard her let a small laugh out before joining me.

**Okay that's chapter 2! Wow. I cannot believe the amount of positive reviews and followers I received! All of you guys literally made my week :) Please review on this one too! Thank you for reading it y'all. I really appreciate it! I'll post the next chapter after 5 more reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPOV

Four hours. He's been here with me for almost four hours. We started working on my studio right away, but about two hours ago we started talking about our lives. How weird is that? I'm telling _the _Niklaus Mikaelson about my life, and he's telling me about his. We haven't talked about anything serious, for starters about my mother. I had almost let it slip once though, he's just so easy to talk to. I feel like I could trust him with my life. So far I've learned that his favorite color is blue, which happens to be mine also, he has four siblings: Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah. He told me how Elijah was always looking out for him, but his favorite was his sister Rebekah. I swear I had heard that name before. Huh. Maybe it'll come to me soon. Right now I'm lying on my back with my legs against the wall, staring at the ceiling, with Klaus beside me. I hadn't noticed last night how extremely handsome he was. Dark blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and that whole accent thing is really working out for him. I mean who doesn't fall in love with a guy who has a British accent?

"Caroline?" The deep accented voice spoke quietly.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I smirked. "You just did, but go ahead."

Klaus playfully hit my arm. He didn't speak for a couple minutes so I had assumed that he changed his mind. But then I heard the one thing I had hoped to avoid.

"Why did you leave Julliard? You're clearly very talented." He asked.

"I didn't leave." I sighed. Klaus sat up to look at me, urging me to continue. I pressed my lips together before speak again. "I guess you could say I was told to leave. My head just wasn't there. So my teacher told me to leave until I could prove I had a 'passion' for dance." I said sarcastically using my hands to create air quotes.

"From what I saw you dance with plenty of passion." Klaus said.

"It's a really long story Klaus." I told him sighing again. Klaus checked his imaginary watch and I laughed.

"Well I think we have plenty of time. I'll tell you what. If you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean what happened with your brother?" I asked him. He was the one to looked surprised this time.

"It was in some special story about you in a magazine."

He nodded.

"Then yes. I will."

I took a deep breath.

"I started dancing when I was seven. I loved it, I really did. My mother and father supported me all the way, especially my dad. He came to every practice, every rehearsal, and every single showcase. I think my mom was jealous of the relationship we had so when he died she tried to connect with me that way. But…she just took it too far sometimes." I shivered remembering. "One time when I was sixteen…

_NPOV_

"_CAROLINE!" A very upset Liz Forbes called her daughter. _

"_Coming mom! I was just finishing up some homework. What do you need?" She asked running into the studio her mom had paid for in the basement a few years ago. _

"_I just spoke with your dance instructor. She told me you didn't do pointe today. May I ask why?" She said in a terrifying soft tone. Caroline looked at the floor. _

"_I hurt my ankle at school yesterday, I thought it would be best if I just let it heal today." Caroline spoke quietly. _

"_You hurt your ankle?" Caroline nodded. "How?"_

"_I just tripped of a desk is all." She said hoping her mother wouldn't be upset. _

"_On a desk? Dear Caroline! How many times have I told you to be careful! One sprain ankle and you could ruin your career." _

_Caroline nodded, taking in her mother's instruction. _

"_I'm sorry mom."_

"_I know Caroline, which is why you will go upstairs and grab your pointe shoes, and dance your nutcracker solo's." Caroline looked surprised at Liz._

"_All on pointe? But mom the whole dance isn't en pointe!" Caroline felt a sharp sting on her left cheek. _

"_Are you going to argue with me young lady?" Liz spoke close to her daughters face. Caroline had a single tear running down her face when she shook her head no. "Then do as you're told." _

_Six hours later, Caroline heard her mother leave for work. She turned the music off and limped to the bench at the front of the room. Her feet were extremely sore. No doubt there would be more blisters to add on to the ones from yesterday. Caroline was surprised that her shoes hadn't been stained red from all the blood. _

_Every day was the same. Dance before school, dance after school, sometimes dance during school. When Caroline received an opportunity to dance on a competion team in New York, Liz didn't hesitate to pull her out of school and move them up there. Caroline had tried to tell her mother she didn't want to move, again. But that conversation resulted with Caroline having a black eye and once again much blistered feet. "_

"Damn." That was all Klaus could say. "You mean to tell me that your mother forced you to dance on those box shoes for hours on end? And if you didn't she'd beat you?"

Caroline let out a small laugh.

"They're called pointe shoes, and yeah pretty much. It was either bloody feet, or bruised face." Caroline stated shivering at the memory. "But she wanted me to have a good dance career, I understand."

At the mention of this Klaus sat up and placed his hand on hers. "Caroline no one should ever have a mother who physically harms them. I'm so sorry that you went through that, I can almost relate…but I still have one question." He looked at Caroline. "What made you so angry to destroy this place?" He said hesitantly, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. Caroline sighed.

"When…I-I came home yesterday my mom was furious that I got kicked out. Then I made the stupid mistake of talking back to her. I just had a lot of pent up frustration that needed to be let out." She said honestly, not telling him about the part where Liz nearly broke her arm off, and threaten to take her money away.

"You mean your mom is still abusing you?" Klaus asked surprised. Caroline nodded. "Caroline you don't have to put up with that." He told her. She sighed.

"Klaus, you don't understand. My mom is all I have left. Without her I wouldn't even have a place to live. This studio is all I have.." Klaus looked hurt for a moment, but he quickly hid it.

"Well…you have me now, and I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore." Klaus said determined.

"And what makes you so sure?" Caroline scoffed.

"Because…you're going to stay with me." He said in all seriousness, but she thought he was joking so she let out a small laugh. "Caroline I'm serious." She looked at him and saw the determined look in his eye.

"Klaus…I know you mean well, but are you actually listening to yourself right now? You're a multi-millionaire whose face is _always_ everywhere. Your every move is followed. What do you think people are going to think if they see you take in some stranger? Besides, I don't need your help. I can do this on my own." She said not wanting him to take pity on her.

"Who cares what they think? They can mind their own business for all I care. Caroline I have no doubt that you can do this on your own, love. But I _want_ to help. You're the first person I've talked to in years that hasn't wanted anything from me and you don't know how much that means to me, _please _at least consider my offer?" He said hopefully.

Caroline nodded. "Okay. I'll _think_ about it. But no promises, I do however have to go back to my apartment for tonight." She saw his jaw clench. "And before you try to argue with me, if you want to have even a _chance_ of me staying with you, you'll let me be." She said in a reprimanding tone. After a minute of glares from Caroline, Klaus reluctantly agreed. "It's settled then!"

"It would seem that way. But if you need anything Caroline, don't hesitate to call me. We are friends now. And I always watch out for the people I care about." He said giving her a serious, but warm smile. She smiled back. She did think it was a little odd that he already cared for her so much; they had only known each other for about twenty-four hours. After a couple minutes of saying their goodbyes, he left. Not before he asked Caroline to stay with him one last time. She politely declined, promising to meet him tomorrow for coffee.

Caroline waited until after she saw Klaus drive away before leaving herself. She gathered her bag and computer, that surprisingly hadn't broke (her cellphone hadn't been so lucky), and made the way to her apartment. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she didn't see her mother's care.

"_Maybe she got the hint._" She thought to herself.

Once Caroline got inside she decided to take a long, hot shower. As soon as the warm water hit her back she relaxed. She turned on her favorite playlist, forgetting all of her problems…at least for a little while that is.

After about thirty minutes she got out and picked her pajama's out. She chose to wear her favorite blue cotton shorts with a 'I Love Dance' racerback tank-top. She took her time brushing her hair out, French braiding it to sleep in. Afterwards she decided that she could do with some sleep, which she hadn't been getting much of lately, partly due to her mother and her insistence that she rehearse every day. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

CPOV

I was dreaming peacefully, planning to stay in bed all day long if I had to when I heard a door slam. I immediately jumped out of bed assuming that it was an intruder. How wrong I was. This was worse.

"Caroline what are you doing still in bed?! It's nearly 7! You have dance!" She said in a harsh voice. Honestly I am so done with this. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Yes _mother_ it is almost 7, which is WHY I _was_ still in bed. Had it not been for you, that is." I said rather sarcastically. I knew it would make her angry, but talking to Klaus gave me a new found confidence. I really don't deserve this. "And if I recall, I got kicked out." I mumbled. If my first little outburst didn't make her upset, that sure did it. Great. I always have to go overboard. She glared at me with such hatred in her eyes in made me cringe.

"Caroline Marie Forbes. I will not have you talk back to me." She said dangerously calm. She used that tone only when she was in an extremely bad mood. _Fantastic._

"Mom, please go. I don't have time for this today." I said pinching the bridge of my tone. My mother smirked.

"Is that so?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Yes. I actually have plans, and they don't involve you. Or you abusing me." I said confidently looking her dead in the eyes. She didn't even flinch. Instead she took the three remaining steps to me. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails in me. I winced but I didn't dare move away.

"Oh Caroline…is that what you think I do?" She said in fake sadness. "You have no clue what I am capable of." She threatened me. She wasn't usually so forward. Then again, I didn't usually try to stand up to her, and I did just get kicked out of Julliard. "I haven't worked this hard for you to just give decide you 'don't want to' do this anymore. You _will _get ready. And you _will _beg, and I mean beg, for your spot back in the concert. You can't even comprehend how sorry you will be if you don't get that spot back.

_I WILL. NOT._ TELL. YOU. AGAIN. Do you understand?" She screamed in my face. It was all I could do to not break down and cry right then. I nodded quickly. At that she smiled and left without another word.

"_So much for confidence Caroline." _I told myself.I thought about calling Klaus but I noticed the time. 6:45. Great_. _

I ran to get ready for dance class. I grabbed my favorite pair of Nike Pro's again along with the tank-top I was already wearing and leaving my hair in the neat braid it was already in. I quickly ran out the door after brushing my teeth and applying my usual makeup.

Thank sweet baby Jesus I got there on time. I ran up to the door and caught eyes with Miss Cynthia. She frowned before coming out into the hallway.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" She sounded disappointed.

"Miss Cynthia, please let me have my part back. I promise I will work harder than anyone else. I'll prove to you I can do it, I swear." I told her quickly. She shook her head.

"Nothing has changed Caroline. While someone who works hard is amazing, don't get me wrong, I need someone who truly has a passion for this."

"I do Miss Cynthia! I love dance more than anything in the whole world." I told her pleadingly.

"I have no doubt about that. But somewhere along the way you've forgotten _why_ you dance. It isn't something that is going to happen overnight, which is why I told you to take a break."

"Please you don't understand…my mom-"I had tears in my eyes by now.

"Caroline I will not tell you again. Don't make me call campus security." She said before walking back into the classroom. I hung my held in shame before walking back to my car. I should have gone back to my apartment. That would be the smart thing to do. But no. I decided to head to my studio. I didn't stop to talk to my dad, he didn't need to hear about how messed up my life has become in a matter of three days.

Walking into my studio I closed the door and slid my back against the wall. I feel like I can't breathe. I'm either drowning or suffocating and I can't control it anymore. I felt fresh tears falling down my cheeks while I was trying to catch my breath.

KPOV

I waited for almost an hour for Caroline. At first I thought that she had decided not to come, but she wouldn't have done that without warning me. I knew something was wrong. It's not like I could have called her. I should get her a new phone. Wait. No I don't, that's her thing. But I mean it wouldn't hurt right? That way I could talk to her all the time. I'm losing it.

Back to reality…I needed to find out what happened to Caroline so I headed to her apartment first and didn't see her car. I knew if she wasn't there she would be at the cemetery, so that's where I went next. I saw her car parked in the parking lot and noticed the lights in the studio were off. I didn't think she was in there until I heard crying and want sounded like someone out of breath. As I walked closer to the door the cries became louder. I opened it and found Caroline holding her knees to her chest shaking. I knew as soon as I saw her she was having a panic attack.

"Caroline, it's okay. Shh. Shh." She only cried louder when she looked up.

"Oh K-klaus, she's going to k-kill me. I c-couldn't do it!" She cried. I tried to rub soothing circles on her back but stopped when she flinched.

"It's me Klaus. You're okay. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Her face was losing color and I knew that if she didn't start breathing normally she was going to pass out. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Caroline you need to stop. Breath. In, out." I did it myself so she would follow and she did. After a couple minutes of that she finally was back to normal, besides the crying that is.

"W-what am I g-going to d-do?" She sobbed into my chest. My heart broke to see such a beautiful woman falling apart. I knew right then and there that I would protect her with everything I had.

**Goodness gracious! There is chapter 3! Sorry I didn't have it up yesterday. I was so tired from working the closing shift. :( I can't believe I got 18 reviews! And wow. 36 followers. You guys are amazing! You don't know how much it means when I see something like that. It makes you feel good, ya know!? Side note: there's 2 weeks till thanksgiving. Woa! I have to work black Friday which stinks but ya gotta do whatcha gotta do right? :) Okay guys remember when you read this I'm not perfect and I'm sure there are lots of mistakes. Please read and review thought! 5 reviews for chapter 4 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CPOV

I don't know when I had fallen asleep but somehow I ended up in Klaus's bed. From what I could see out the window, it was late afternoon. I rolled onto my back and sighed heavily. Yesterday I had a panic attack…I haven't had any of those since right after my dad died. I'm glad Klaus found me though, he seems to really care.

Deciding to go find something to eat, I jumped out of bed.

I tried to tiptoe making sure I wouldn't wake Klaus up, wherever he was. I made my way down the hallway into the living room. I gasped seeing a half-way naked man sleeping on the luxurious gray couch. Klaus's hair was disheveled and his right leg was handing off the edge (he was on his stomach). He was only wearing a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. My face flushed beat red when he rolled over to his side and I saw his perfectly toned abs. Let me get this straight, he has an accent? AND ABS?! Why is God torturing me? How can there be so much sexiness in one man? It's not even right. I'm just saying, well thinking really…

Anyways, back to reality. I had to literally tear my eyes away from him so I could finish my journey towards the kitchen. I hoped I wouldn't wake him up. Goodness knows what I'd do if he walked in here in his underwear! But I guess fate would have it any other way, because as soon as I opened the fridge I heard his deep voice.

"Caroline?" He said a little groggily. I bit my lip before turning to face him. I had to clear my throat when he, of course, hadn't bothered with normal clothes.

"Ahem…uh-Klaus, hey." He smirked at my nervousness which only added to my nervousness.

"Something wrong, love?" He asked in a husky voice walking closer to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Uhm. No-I mean yes. Wait-No. I was just hungry." I stumbled when I felt him almost breathing down my neck.

"Is that so?" He said taking the final step towards me. He was flush against me and when I saw him tilt his head to my level I could have sworn he was going to kiss me. He just smirked and reached behind me grabbing a coffee mug, handing it to me.

"Gee thanks." I muttered, still biting my lip. I reached for the cup and he held it higher. I grunted as he lifted it higher laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, love." He said cockily when I crossed my arms over my chest. "Here." I snatched it out of his hand. He held his hands up in defense and I giggled. Did I actually just giggle? Wow. That's totally not embarrassing at all…anyways, moving on. He made me a sandwich, only after I insisted on doing it myself and he refused. After making himself one we sat at his kitchen island. I saw him fidgeting before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Caroline?" I looked up at him after I took my last bite. "What happened yesterday?" Ah. That's why he was nervous to talk.

"I-I don't want to talk about it Klaus." I sighed. He had a knowing look on his face which told me he understood, yet he persisted.

"I know it's hard, love. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"How do you know Klaus?!" I snapped. He needed to stop assuming he understood what I was going through. No one does. "Did your mother destroy your only passion to the point where you hated it? Or did she force you to do something after threatening you?" He looked down at his empty plate. I know I blew up at him, but why does he need to know everything? It's none of his business. "Yeah. I didn't think so." He jerked his head up towards me with what looked like anger sketched in his face.

"You think you're the only person to have family issues, Caroline? Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not. You know nothing." He yelled at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and looked down. "My mother had an affair after she had Elijah and I was the product, the forbidden son." He said with disgust in his voice. "When my father, Mikael, found out…" He started shakily.

"You don't need to tell me Nik." I noticed him struggling.

"No you need to understand." He shook his head, as if he was trying to clear his head. "Mikael was furious. He would take his anger out on my mother. When she would pass out from his beatings, he would turn to me. To escape I would paint, and when Mikael found out he would taunt me for hours on end; usually followed by another beating. The day I turned 16 I moved out to live with Elijah. He was the only one who treated me as family. 'Family forever' he always tells me. So you see Caroline…you're not the only one. The difference is I moved on. I admit I struggled, same as you. But Elijah helped me get through it." He finished. "And I want to help you." By now I had hung my head in embarrassment.

"I didn't know…" I whispered. I felt his hand grasp my chin lightly and lift my head up. He was standing right in front of me.

"I know, love. Are you ready to tell me what happened?" He asked me again. I wiped a single tear with my sleeve.

"Um-she…she came to my apartment." I stood up to take our plates to the sink. I hoped he wouldn't follow, of course he did though. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest. I forced myself not to look up at him.

"And?" He asked. I knew he was trying to help. And hell, that's all I had wanted for years. But right now I didn't feel like explaining the deepest parts of my soul to a man I just met.

I huffed before answering. "And she told me to go beg for my spot back. I did and I failed. Now I have no idea what she's going to do." I said starting to scrub the dishes so hard my hands might have started to bleed.

KPOV

"Caroline stop." I told her quietly. I know it was hard to talk about it and damn it! I shouldn't have made her tell me. She scrubbed harder and shook her head. I moved from my place beside the counter towards her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body gave out and she turned around and buried her head in my chest. "Shh…" I said putting a hand on her head. She sobbed quietly for a minute before looking up at me.

"I don't understand Nik…she's my mother." She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I know, love. But we'll figure it out. Together." I said to her. She stopped crying but she still looked so sad. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. "Do you have any plans today?" I asked her, I knew the answer already but I wanted to be sure.

"No?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned.

"Perfect then! Can you be ready to leave in an hour?" I asked her excited. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and made my way back to my bedroom to grab something.

"I guess…what for?" She asked following me. I handed her a towel and pointed towards the shower.

"Just get ready!" I shouted from the doorway. This was going to be the best way to see that wonderful smile of hers.

NPOV

Caroline finished taking a shower and noticed Klaus had put her dance bag beside the bathroom door. She found her brush and her curler inside and decided to do some lose curls. Her makeup was also scattered throughout and after finding everything she needed, she put on her basic foundation, blush and mascara. She was confused about what to wear so she headed out of the bathroom to track Klaus down. She stopped in her tracks when she saw an extravagant light blue dress lying on the bed next to a pair of silver pumps. She slowly walked closer and noticed a note beside the beautiful dress.

_Love,_

_Please don't argue and just put the dress on._

_Nik._

Caroline laughed at his choice of words. For only knowing her for a couple of days he knew her so well. She probably would have argued with him. She decided to hell with it and put the dress on. It was a floor length A-line dress with sequence covering the top portion. Her favorite part was the sweetheart neckline and how the sides were cut out. She smirked when she saw that it came low in the back. Of course Klaus would pick something like this out for her. After she put the dress on she decided to fix her hair up into a bun with a few curls hanging out. She went with red lip-stick and sparkly eye shadow and darkened mascara. She took one final glance at the floor length mirror in the room before slipping the shoes, that might she add fitted perfectly, and heading out. She was walking towards the living room when she saw the balcony doors open. She walked over and spotted Klaus holding a cup of bourbon. He was dressed in classy dark black suit with a matching tie. She cleared her throat and he turned around and his mouth dropped open for a second before he knew what he was doing. She noticed him practically drool over her. She blushed before he spoke.

"Love, you look ravishing." He said clearing his throat.

"Not so bad yourself." She smirked. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. "Nik!" She gasped. He smirked and bent down to her ear.

"If I hadn't already promised to show up I would throw you into bed and never let you leave." He said in a husky whisper. She shivered before taking a breath and pulling back.

"W-well you've already made plans, so let's go." She said clearing her throat. She didn't want him to notice how much of an affect he had on her. Only he had already seen it, and was hell bent on kissing her.

"Right." He held his hand out for her. She placed her dainty hand in his large one and they made their way down to the lobby. A black limo was parked outside and she had wide eyes. He laughed. "This way, love." She pointed at the limo. He nodded smiling. Her eyes lit up and she smiled following him into the car. She watched the world pass her by until they arrived at their destination.

"Now Caroline, there are going to be a lot of people asking a lot of questions…" He said sadly. "But as soon as we get inside you should be fine." He said smiling at her driver opened the door and Klaus got out first. He held his hand out for Caroline and she gracefully took it, after thanking the driver. Klaus smiled at her shocked expression.

"Oh my goodness, Klaus…" She whispered. They had arrived at his family mansion. She had read about an upcoming ball happening here, but she hadn't known it was tonight, nor would she have ever expected to be attending it. She was snapped back into reality when a reporter flashed his camera in front of Caroline and Klaus taking their picture together. More and more people surrounded them and Caroline looked up at Klaus with nervousness when they started asking thousands of questions.

"_Mr. Michaelson is she your new girlfriend?"_

"_Where's Cami?" _Cami? Who was Cami? Caroline was surprised to say the least.

"_Is she pregnant?" _

'Oh my god pregnant?! I thought I looked fine in this dress!' Caroline thought to herself.

"Now, now. I think that is enough. Is that anyway to treat this young lady?" He said in an amused tone. Caroline was shocked by his laid back expression. "This is a friend, now if you would please excuse us to my party I would be much obliged." He said pushing past them towards the front door. He pulled Caroline with him. Once they were inside he turned to her.

"I'm so sorry about that." He said. He noticed her confused facial expression.

"Do I look pregnant?" She asked looking down at her stomach. He laughed and she snapped her head up towards him. "It's not funny!" She yelled slightly smacking his arm.

"No it's not!" He laughed again. "I'm sorry you look amazing, love. They just don't know what boundaries are. They come up with the strangest stories just to make a dollar. Try not to think about it too much." He grabbed her hand. "Tonight will be fun." He said hoping to change the subject. She glanced around the spacious room filled with people talking and dancing. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm not like these people Nik. You shouldn't have brought me here." She said sadly making a move to turn around. He pulled her flush against him and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're right." She looked down sadly before he continued. "You're not like these people, you're better." She laughed. "And trust me, you will have fun. I'll introduce you to Elijah." He said pulling her towards the bar in the back. Caroline closed her eyes for a second to find confidence before following Klaus. She wasn't going to let her past determine her future tonight. She was going to have a good time without worrying about what her mother would think for once. She smiled when Klaus introduced her to Elijah and she shook his hand.

"_Tonight will be different." _She told herself.

**Sweet baby Jesus! I got 20 something followers after one chapter! I am so amazed y'all! Thank you so much for reading and all your amazing reviews! Please don't stop! 5 reviews for chapter 5! :)**

**Again thank you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My. God. Caroline looks ravishing in that dress. I had my assistant pick it up for me after I decided to take her to the charity ball tonight. Just wait until you see what I have planned for the Christmas Eve one! I thought that it might have taken a little more convincing for her to let go and have fun. But it's like she just became a whole new person…is that a good or bad thing? I don't want her to just bury her feelings, because eventually they will become too much and she will explode. Trust me, I speak from experience. After my brother died I had tried to drink my problems away, with a new girl every night. If it weren't for Elijah I don't know what would have happened. Anyways...Caroline is talking with some clients I just introduced her to while I get us some drinks. She seems like such a bubbly person once you get her talking. It's so sad her mother would ever think about dampening her spirit. However, I am determined to make sure we get it back.

I ordered our drinks and the spun around to find where Caroline had wandered off to. I hissed when I saw Cami come in smirk in my direction. Of course she would be here. I hadn't even thought about how that would affect Caroline. I had hoped I wouldn't have to explain that mess to her. I ignored our drinks and made my way towards Caroline and Rebekah.

"Oh Nik!" Rebekah hugged me and I picked her up and spun her around.

"Rebekah! When did you get in town?" She wasn't supposed to be here until later this month.

"I've missed you so much! I couldn't miss one of your extravagant parties now could I?" She smirked.

"Hah. No I guess you couldn't." I laughed. "Have you met Caroline?" I asked gesturing towards where Caroline was standing a few feet away and I noticed Cami was quickly approaching. "Um I'll catch up with you in a minute Rebekah." Rebekah looked behind her to where my eyes were and shook her head in disbelief.

"Is Cami still bothering you Nik? I told you I'd take care of her. I nodded grimly. "Let me come with you." I led her towards Caroline and Rebekah hit me on the back.

"Bloody hell, Rebekah!?" I spun around. She was laughing.

"You didn't tell me she looked like that!" She said in between laughs. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nik, seriously? She looks just like Cami. Blue eyes, blonde hair." I looked between the two and laughed.

"I guess so." I muttered. Great, now I'll never here the end of this from Rebekah. Fanfreakingtastic.

"I thought you were over her! She cheated on you for Heaven's sake!" Rebekah shouted I grabbed her arm.

"I know." I said threw gritted teeth. "I don't need you to remind me of my wedding night Rebekah." I warned her. She looked down.

"I'm sorry Nik." She mumbled. I nodded.

"If you'll excuse me now, I'm going to go see Caroline." She nodded.

"I'll need to speak with Elijah anyways. I'll see you later Nik." I smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"No promises." I smirked. She smiled and walked off. I turned towards where Caroline had been standing to find she was no longer here. Where did she go? I noticed Cami still standing over there so I decided to swallow my pride and ask if she had seen Caroline. She had the evil smile on her lips when her eyes caught mine.

"Klaus!" I could hear the fake kindness in her tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Cami. Did you happen to see where Caroline went?" She smirked, God I hated that look on her face.

"You mean the blonde bimbo?" She asked. I huffed. "I might have, why?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games Cami. Where is she?" I said through clenched teeth. She was seriously starting to irritate me.

"Ugh. You used to be more fun Niklaus." She knew how much I disliked when she used my full name.

"That was until you left me on our wedding night Camila." I muttered. She didn't even looked ashamed.

"Fine. I think she went that way a few minutes ago." She pointed towards the back door. "I wouldn't bother her though, some lady that led her that way seemed pretty upset." That's strange…who would be angry with Caroline? Oh my god. Who would be angry, of course her mother!

"Shit. Thanks Cami." I mumbled walking away quickly. If Caroline's with whom I think she is, oh crap. I don't even want to think about it. I pushed the door open and heard someone crying. I knew that cry.

"Caroline?" I asked softly into the air. I heard some shuffling beside one of the porch chairs. I made my way over there just as Caroline was standing up. I saw her sway a bit so I reached an arm out to steady her. "Hey, what happened?" She fell into my chest, sobbing. It was different this time. I assumed her mother had found her but I needed to know what happened. "Caroline?"

"M-my mother…" She pulled back and looked at the ground. "Sh-she got me back into the showcase…"

"What?" I asked surprised. She pressed her lips into a firm line, tears still falling down her eyes.

"She um…" She swallowed. I could tell it was difficult for her to talk. "She told me if I didn't show up for rehearsal, she wouldn't pay for anything anymore. I tried to tell her I didn't want to do it anymore Nik, I really did!" Only when she looked up with her bright blue eyes did I notice the fresh bruise appearing around her left eye. I gasped and she looked away embarrassed I assumed. I gently placed my hand under her chin and turned her head towards me.

"Did she do this?" I already knew the answer though. "You're still beautiful." I told her stroking her other cheek lovingly. When she scoffed I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How can you say that when I have no money and I have this on my face?!" She cried. I shook my head.

"Caroline, I think YOU'RE beautiful." She shook her head. "Yes." I saw the hint of a smile when I smirked at her.

"Klaus stop trying to make me feel better!" She playfully slapped my arm and I laughed.

"Can't help it, love." Before I knew what was happening, my head was moving towards hers. I glanced down at her lips before I leaned in and captured them with my own. I felt her lips move against mine and it was as if time itself had stopped. My hands reached up to cup her face, but I felt her wince when I accidently touched her bruise. I instantly pulled.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." I cursed. She laughed.

"It's alright." She smiled at me. I hadn't seen her really smile in, well, forever. It was amazing. She should always smile. She leaned up and pressed a chase kiss to my lips before grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the party.

"Wait." I stopped her. She looked at me. "What about your mom?" I regretted mentioning it when I saw her smile fade away. I saw her take a breath before speaking.

"Tonight isn't about her. I don't' need to worry about that until tomorrow. Today has enough troubles on its own." Damn. Who knew one little kiss could add so much confidence to her. If that's all it would have taken I would have kissed the beautiful blonde I met a week ago.

**Okay guys that's chapter 5. I know I know. Super short! But I promise to make up for it in the next chapter! Please don't be mad. Please please please. I've been having a really hard time lately and didn't really have the energy I'm sorry :( But don't worry! 5 more reviews and I will post the COMPLETED chapter 6! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

CPOV

It's been seven long weeks since I've seen my mother. Klaus went with me to grab my things from my apartment the day after the ball. And I found a job as a barista at the café down the street; I'm trying to save up so I can get a place by myself. Not that staying with Klaus isn't amazing! We've gotten really close; it's just starting to get kind of awkward. After the ball he didn't mention anything about the kiss and I assume that meant it was a mistake. That being said, we always seem to get stuck in these extremely awkward positions. For example, last night I was taking a shower for work and noticed there weren't any towels left. I called for Klaus but he didn't answer, so I was forced to grab the nearest thing I could find in the bathroom to cover up with. That just so happened to be one of his black Henley's. I quickly pulled it over my wet head and ran back to my room, only to find myself running into Klaus in the hallway. I blushed a dark shade of red and when he saw I was half-naked he immediately looked up at the spacious ceiling before quickly walking past me towards his room, slamming the door. Maybe he was upset that I was wearing his shirt? I know the entire situation could have been avoided if I had just used the bathroom connected to my room. But his has a HUGE shower _with_ hot water. Mine's not terrible but it's not as great as his. Besides, he said I could use his shower anytime I wanted to! Needless to say I haven't spoken to him since then. I saw him leave this morning but neither of us said a word.

I've been at work since seven this morning. Considering it is now creeping upon ten at night, I'm a little tired. Normally I don't work this long, but the other girl called in sick today so I had to cover for her. Klaus should be home by now. I know he's the CEO, but he normally doesn't work too late; especially on Friday's.

Thank the freaking heaven's it's Friday. I hope Klaus doesn't plan on going out with Elijah again. Every Friday since I've been there, they end up at some bar till early in the morning; with Klaus coming home drunk off his ass as a consequence. Normally you would think that a man coming home drunk is no Bueno. But Klaus is the exact opposite. He is SO sweet! He wants to watch movies and cuddle. Don't get me wrong though, after a long day at work it's highly annoying when you want to relax and sleep in and some guy comes and starts poking you in your ribs until you wake up, forcing you to sit with him on the couch and watch a movie. Last week I debated whether or not to call Rebekah and stay at her place it was so annoying. We had become really good friends ever since the ball, which is nice. I haven't had any close friends before. She introduced me to Katherine; apparently she and Elijah are 'ex' lovers. But I think they are still together, so does Rebekah. The three of us usually spend our weekends together, except for this weekend. Katherine is out of town on 'business'. And Rebekah has a date with some guy. Which leads me back to tonight, I was hoping to talk to Klaus and resolve our little boundary issue. After this extra shift I took today I have enough for a down payment for an apartment!

I finished cleaning the tables when another customer comes in, I hate those. They think that just because they come the minute before we close I'll serve them. Seriously? Get a freaking life.

"Sorry we're closed." I said without looking up.

"Can't you make an exception for me?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I heard the familiar accent. "Sorry. No exceptions."

"Not even for the person paying your rent?" Klaus said in a smug way.

"I actually wanted to talk about that with you!" I said walking over to flip the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

"Yes?" He said sitting down at the front. I noticed he had changed out of his work clothes, if you can call them that, he wore dark jeans and a nice Henley. I guess he can get away with that being the CEO and all.

"I have enough for my own place." I said handing him a cup of coffee.

He looked at me surprised. "What are you saying?" He almost looked hurt.

"I'm saying I can get my own place now. I thought you'd be more excited to be by yourself again." I rested my elbows on the counter across from him. "You're always talking about my stuff being everywhere."

"That's because you're an absolute mess, love." He deadpanned after taking a sip of his coffee

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know it's true."

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, Caroline. Anyways, I didn't say you had to leave." He continued.

"Do you not want me to leave?" I asked him.

He looked down at his coffee. "If you want to stay you can." He mumbled.

"I appreciate you letting me stay with you for this long, I really do, but aren't you getting tired of sharing everything with me? I mean what about yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" He looked at me confused.

I looked at him surprised. "You know, the whole shower thing." I reminded him.

He pushed his coffee cup towards me. "I don't want to talk about it Caroline." He muttered, standing up. "Listen I'll see you when you get home. Elijah is out of town on business and I wanted to see if you wanted to go out or something. Unless you have plans?"

I shook my head.

"Okay then. We'll talk when you get back, see you in a bit." He left.

Well that was awkward. I don't know who pissed in his cereal but we're going to finish that conversation.

I finished wiping the last few things down before hanging my apron and grabbing my jacket and keys. After locking the door I started the three blocks towards Klaus's penthouse.

KPOV

Shit. Shit. SHIT. Why does Caroline want to move out? Is she mad at me? Maybe she's tired of staying with me. I mean we haven't really talked much. I guess things have been kind of awkward between the two of us lately. That's only because she insists on using my shower though! She says mine has better water. I know I had said she could, but after seeing her naked in my shirt yesterday I'm starting to rethink it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about our kiss at the ball. I wonder if she had thought about it too. I wasn't sure if it meant something to her, I didn't want to force her into something she wasn't ready for. Now she probably thinks I hate her, the way I just left the café. But when she brought up what happened yesterday I didn't want her to know what was going through my mind. I was only thinking with my little brain when I saw her in my shirt. Wow. Her legs are literally perfection. I assumed they would have been though, dance and all. Not that I have thought about her like that! Ha, who am I kidding? OF COURSE I thought about her that way! She's gorgeous. I see the way other guys look at her, it makes my blood boil. She's mine. I'll prove it to them if I have to. Wait. She's not mine. Damn it. I need to remember that. Well she could be, right? I can only imagine tasting those beautiful pink lips again. Shit. I need to stop thinking about this. I'm going to take a cold shower before she gets here.

That was my plan until I heard the door open. "Nik?" I heard her voice question.

"Out here." I shouted from the balcony. I heard her set her stuff done before joining me.

"What the hell are you doing out here?! It's freezing Nik." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

I scoffed. "It's not that cold, love."

"Yeah, okay." She turned to look at me. "Listen I think we need to talk."

I sighed. "Yeah. We do."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Don't give me that look!" I defended.

"I surprised is all. You don't usually agree with me."

I laughed. "Well you aren't normally right."

She hit my arm playfully and laughed. "No offense, love."

She mumbled a 'sure' before heading inside. I followed, standing in front of her as she sat on my counter.

"You know I cook up there." I pointedly told her.

"I do it all the time, Klaus. And you say that every time, yet you do nothing about it." She said. "Listen, I know that you are getting tired of my junk everywhere-"

I cut her off. "Caroline it's not that."

She met my eyes. "Then why have you been so distant? Is it because of me using your shower? Oh god, Nik, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to you when you said I could use it, total invasion of privacy. Don't worry. As soon as I get my stuff moved out, I'll clean everything up for you-"

"Caaaroline." I stopped her rambling. "It's not that."

She looked utterly confused at me. "Then what did I do?" She asked. "Are you mad because I'm moving out? That wouldn't explain why you acted weird about yesterday though…and what about last week? Is it because I was hanging out with your sister more than you, because I can totally-"

"Caroline, stop."

Her shoulders slumped. "Stop interrupting me!"

"You're rambling, love." I told her.

"Because you won't tell me what's wrong!" She raised her voice.

"Nothing's wrong!" I yelled back. "Stop assuming that!"

"NO! You've acted weird ever since we kissed! I thought it had meant something but apparently it didn't!" She shouted jumping off the counter, walking past me. Wait what?

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. "Did it really mean something to you?" I asked softly.

She hung her head. When she looked back up at me I noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Did it?" I asked again.

She nodded softly looking down again. "I get it if it didn't mean anything to you; I probably just ruined our entire friendship." She said. I could hear the hurt in her voice. I placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up so I could see her eyes.

"It meant something to me too." I whispered.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?!" She half-way yelled.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I admitted.

She scoffed. "So you were just going to let me believe I did something to make you mad?! What the hell Nik!"

"You're not mad." I smirked.

Scoffing again she spoke. "And what makes you think I'm not? You made me feel like a fool!"

"You called me Nik. You don't call me that when you're mad." I smirked again. I didn't miss the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Doesn't mean I'm not mad, _Klaus._"

I laughed at her fake pout. "Let me make it up to you?" I asked her.

"How _exactly_ do you plan to make it up to me?" She asked with interest in her voice.

"Like this." I said quietly before meeting her lips with mine. I felt her smile against my lips, which made me smile also. We moved in sync until I bent down to pick her up and she gasped. I took that moment to slip my tongue inside her mouth and then our tongues battled for dominance. Somehow I had managed to place her back on top of the counter. Our kiss didn't break and I felt her hands wrap around my neck as mine started to squeeze her thighs. Everything would have been perfect if it weren't for the doorbell. She tried to pull away but I kept her there.

"Nik…"She breathed in between kisses. "Someone's at the door."

"They can wait." I begged reaching in for another kiss. I cursed when the doorbell rang again and Caroline hopped off the counter. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand before going into the living room to turn the T.V. on. I heard Caroline talking to someone at the door and the voice on the other side sounded very familiar. I couldn't quit place it though.

"Klaus?" I heard Caroline call.

"Yep?" I stood up and headed towards the door. My stomach dropped when I saw who it was. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

**Omg! There is chapter 6! I hoped I fixed the mistakes that a couple of you pointed out. Thank you so much for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing and following! So who do you think is at the door?! Could it be Caroline's mom? Or maybe someone else? Oh snap! Well 5 reviews and you will find out! :) Have a wonderful Thanksgiving guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Previously _

"_They can wait." I begged reaching in for another kiss. I cursed when the doorbell rang again and Caroline hopped off the counter. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand before going into the living room to turn the T.V. on. I heard Caroline talking to someone at the door and the voice on the other side sounded very familiar. I couldn't quit place it though. _

"_Klaus?" I heard Caroline call. _

"_Yep?" I stood up and headed towards the door. My stomach dropped when I saw who it was. "What the fuck are you doing here?"_

"What do you mean Klausy? You called me, remember?" The shrill voice said. I know for a fact that I didn't call her.

"Nik, I'm going to go get ready to go out. Just let me know when you're done." Caroline said placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"Stay, this won't take long." I pulled her wrist gently so she would stay.

"Oh on the contrary, I have those things you wanted to discuss Klausy." The monster spoke.

Caroline gave me a reassuring smile. "Nik it's fine, just finish your work with your secretary and I'll go get ready. Nice seeing you again Cami!" She smiled. Caroline gave me a smile and walked away. I waited until I heard the door to her bedroom close before I spoke.

"Secretary? That's a new one." I told her. I stood in front of the doorway with my arm on the frame.

"Oh come on Klaus…what do you even see in her? We used to have so much fun, remember?" Cami said, placing a hand on my arm. I took a step back at her touch.

"What are you doing here Camilla?" I snapped. She sighed before looking at me.

"I miss you Klaus." She whispered.

I laughed.

"Really? How many times do we have to go through this? I am _done_ with your games. Did I not give you everything you asked for? I'm only going to say this one more time, leave. Now." I moved to close the door when she stuck her foot out to stop it. I glared at her.

"I'll make you regret that." I threatened her. I raised an eyebrow at her when I saw her smirk.

"You wouldn't hurt me." She bravely said.

"And why the hell not?" I raised my voice.

"Because, you know I'll destroy that pretty little _Caroline. _You care about her too much for that. Don't you? Don't want her to end up like Tatia, now do we? Have you even told her? Of course you haven't. You don't really trust her do you? Just a quick fuck, then you'll come crawling back to me. You always do." She said placing a hand on my arm and I jerked from her touch.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed, slamming the door. How dare she bring up Tatia? The nerve of that woman!

"She's not your secretary, is she?" I heard a small voice whisper.

"_Shit."_ I cursed. How long had she been standing there? Hopefully not that long. God, now she's going to have questions that I don't want to answer. Fuck.

"No Caroline. She's not." I ran my hand threw my short hair. I looked up at the ceiling. Everything had been so perfect before that witch came in and destroyed it.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I couldn't help but let out a strained laugh at the question. "Definitely not. Caroline, there's something I need to tell you." I turned around and finally laid eyes on her. I coughed when I saw what she was wearing, a fucking towel. A fucking white towel with her hair dripping wet. Why does God hate me? She's so damn beautiful. Even without makeup she's perfect. Her legs went on for days and she had these small water droplets slowly traveling down her entire body. I didn't notice I had been staring until I heard a small cough escape her lips.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." I said nervously looking at the floor. I snapped my head up at her when I heard a small giggle. She's freaking adorable. "Can I take you somewhere?" I asked her and I didn't miss the smile that appeared on her face.

"Sure, let me go finish getting ready. Maybe while we're out you can finish what you were going to tell me?" She asked and I nodded. She happily ran back to her room. Of course her towel would ride up a bit, and of course I would see that small perfection that is her bottom. I'm in deep shit with this girl.

_CPOV_

I walked out from my room when I heard Klaus scream. I'm not sure who Cami is in relation to Klaus, but I know that they definitely had a thing. That much is obvious. Who was Tatia though? What happened to her? I'll have to ask Klaus. What did Cami mean by ending up like Tatia? A quick fuck? Oh hell no. Klaus is going to have work hard to get that.

I decided to stop worrying myself with all these questions and just get ready.

I picked out a black pair of pants with a loose teal t-shirt. I know it's not fancy, but I'm not looking to pick any random guys up! I did my regular make up and put my hair up in a messy bun. I was about to put my shoes on when I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Hey Nik?!" I yelled from my door. "What shoes should I wear?!" I yelled again after a second. I heard a small laugh from him before he answered a minute later.

"Something comfortable." He called back. I yelled a quick 'thanks' then grabbed my converse and leather jacket before making my way to the living room wear Klaus was on his phone talking to someone. He seemed rather upset; I assumed it was work related.

"What do you mean you _can't_? I don't fucking care if you have _plans_! Get your ass down there and check it out!" He hissed to the other line. "If I have to do it myself, you will regret it." He said through clenched teeth. He harshly hung up the phone and spun around towards me. His face instantly softened. "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

I nodded with a small smile. "Work?" I asked.

"Something like that, are you ready to go?" He said with a smile. I nodded and he grabbed his keys and led me to the car waiting outside for us; I had stopped refusing to be driven around about a month ago.

"So where are we going?" I asked after a while.

"Caroline do you trust me?" He said.

That was random. "You know I do Nik."

He was looking out the window before he turned to me and held my arm. "Do you _really_ trust me?"

I laughed. "Klaus what's going on? You saved me from myself, I trust you with my life." I said sure of myself. He smiled.

"I know you do. There's just something I need to show you, but I'm not sure if you'll still trust me afterwards." He said quietly looking back out the window

When he said that I grabbed his chin and turned him toward me, "Nik, whatever you have to tell me, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. I love you Nik." I said quietly. My eyes widened when I heard what had come out of my own mouth. Did I really just use the _love_ word? Oh god, what if he doesn't feel the same way? Did I totally just ruin our friendship?

"I love you too." I heard him whisper before a felt lips crash against mine. I breathed a sigh of relief at the contact. I smiled when I felt his hands reach around my waist. I felt his tongue intertwine with mine, and for a second more we continued, until suddenly the driver stopped.

"We're here sir." I pulled away and blushed when the driver smirked at me. I noticed Klaus get a bit agitated so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hopefully to calm him down. I followed Klaus out of the door and looked around. We were at an abandoned warehouse. It looked familiar. I felt like I had been there before but couldn't remember.

"Klaus? Where are we?" I turned to face him.

He sighed before answering. "Caroline, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. It's just that things got in the way, and you started a new job, and then we got closer and after Cami came…I just need to tell you."

He sounded crazy. Tell me what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked starting to get scared.

"Have you heard of the Mikaelson's?" He said tentatively.

"Klaus you know I have. It's your company silly." I rolled my eyes at him with a smile.

"No Caroline, not my company…the _underground _business." He said slowly.

"You mean the _murderers_? The Mikaleson clan that practically destroy everything…? The family that threatens to kill anyone in their way…?" Once I said it out loud my stomach dropped, this was not happening. Surely he didn't mean to tell me that h-he…no, just no. My eyes got wide when I saw it on his face; of course he was _the_ Niklaus Mikaleson.

"No Klaus." I said shook my head backing away from him.

"Caroline please, I won't hurt you." He said reaching out for me. I jerked away at his touch.

"Tell me you're lying. Please." I whispered, begging him.

"I can't do that, love." He said quietly. My pulse had begun to pick up only to match my breathing that was starting to make me feel light headed.

"Y-you? Oh. My. God." I choked. I had a hand on my stomach, like that would prevent me from puking everywhere. I was frantically looking around me.

"Caroline just calm down." I heard a distant voice say.

Suddenly my breath was very short and I was seeing black spots. I felt someone pick me up right before darkness enveloped me.

KPOV

SHIT. I knew she wouldn't have reacted well. What possessed me to tell her this? Oh that's right, Cami. If it weren't for that bitch everything would have stayed just fine. I would have told Caroline eventually…well actually I hadn't planned on telling her at all.

After seeing the way Caroline passed out, realizing who I really was, I'm not sure how she will react once she awakens. I laid her on a couch in my small office inside the warehouse. I couldn't allow her to be alone, I'm not sure if she'll keep this secret.

I heard a quiet groan and my eyes glanced towards the girl from my spot at my desk.

"You're awake." I said walking over to her. I moved to place a hand on her shoulder when she jerked away and sat up quickly.

"Do NOT touch me." She hissed. I pressed my lips together and made my way back towards my desk. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." I heard her say, I ignored that comment. I grabbed a bottle of bourbon and to glasses before pouring some in each and handing her one. She snatched it out of my hand and chugged to amber liquid. I sat down on the couch next to her and we drank silently.

"I didn't want you to be a part of this world, love." I said after my third drink. "You're too innocent." I whispered.

"Innocent?" She scoffed. "Bull shit."

I turned my head to glare at her. She raised her eyebrows at me in defiance.

"Watch it love, I kill remember?" I growled.

She laughed. She actually laughed. "You won't kill me." She shook her head.

"And why the hell wouldn't I?" I said clenching a fist.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already." She stated knowingly. I huffed; of course I wouldn't kill her. "I am however going to need you to answer some questions for me."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Don't give me that face. You want me to keep your secret right? Then you're going to answer some questions." She told poking a finger in my chest. I ran a hand over my face before she continued.

"First of all: Every time you go out with Elijah, are you coming to this?" She motioned around the place. I nodded. "So all those drunken stories you told me and Rebekah are lies?" She stated unbelievingly.

"Technically no, not _all_ of them were lies. Besides Rebekah already knew, we were just lying to you." I added the last part on then cursed when I saw the defeated look on her face. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"So my friendship with Rebekah…? Complete lie?" She spun around and I could see her shoulders start to shake. I stood up and turned her towards me. I wiped the tear that was on her cheek away.

"Caroline no. I asked Rebekah and Katherine to look out for you. The friendships you share are real." I told her. She nodded.

"How many?" She whispered looking up at me. I looked at her confused. "How many people?"

I knew exactly what she meant. She wanted to know how many people I've killed. I sighed.

"More than you need to know." I looked down. I don't usually feel ashamed by the amount of people I've killed. Somehow this girl makes me feel things I haven't felt before.

Caroline nodded her head and reached up to touch my cheek. The contact surprised me. I figured she would have nothing to do with me after I told her about this part of my life.

"I still love you Klaus." She said looking up at me with those light blue eyes.

"How?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because. No matter how many people you've hurt, you save me. I will always love you for that." She smiled. I saw a tears form at her eyes. I bent down to capture her lips and smiled when I felt her lips move with mine. She pulled away after another minute and we walked outside hand in hand. We were looking out at the dock at the moon setting across the water.

"Hey Klaus?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Something about this place seems so familiar. Have you brought me here before?" She asked. I squeezed my eyes shut. I had hoped she wouldn't say that. Hopefully she'll forgive me for this new piece of information I'm about to tell her.

"Caroline, there's something else I need to tell you."

I heard a small laugh come out of her mouth. "Is this what our destiny is? Always keeping secrets?" She shook her head in disbelief. "What is it this time?"

I took a deep breath before looking at her. "Your father…"

"Klaus…?"

"Y-your father isn't dead." I whispered.

**Holy cow. Did I just do that? I think I did! I'm writing chapter 8 right now. So 5 reviews and I will upload it! I can't believe how many followers and reviews I've gotten! You guys are amazing! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Previously _

"_Something about this place seems so familiar. Have you brought me here before?" She asked. I squeezed my eyes shut. I had hoped she wouldn't say that. Hopefully she'll forgive me for this new piece of information I'm about to tell her. _

"_Caroline, there's something else I need to tell you." _

_I heard a small laugh come out of her mouth. "Is this what our destiny is? Always keeping secrets?" She shook her head in disbelief. "What is it this time?"_

_I took a deep breath before looking at her. "Your father…"_

"_Klaus…?"_

"_Y-your father isn't dead." I whispered. _

CPOV

"Klaus that isn't funny." I told him. I let go of his hand harshly and crossed my arms. "You know what he meant to me." I whispered.

"Caroline, I'm not joking. He goes by Will Forbes now." Klaus said stepping in front of my view. I turned my head to the side to hide the fresh tears. I felt him place a hand on my cheek and turn my head towards him. "Love, it's okay."

"Okay?! Nik my father is dead. I-I watched him die. I go to his grave; I was at his funeral for god's sake! I don't know what you're trying to do, but you need to stop." I raised my voice. How dare he bring this up! My father died in the hospital, I held his hand.

"Don't take my word for it. I'll show you." He said grabbing my hand and taking me to the car once again.

I laughed. "Okay Klaus. Prove to me that the only parent I ever loved is alive, please do." He didn't say anything else as we climbed in the black SUV. Klaus told the drive to, as he so eloquently put it, 'fuck off', and took the keys. He pulled onto the highway and the rest of the ride was silent. We drove for what felt like hours until I saw the sign for the airport.

"Klaus what the hell?" I said when he pulled onto a private landing strip.

"You said you wanted proof." He said simply. "I'm taking you to him." I looked at him with wide eyes as he pointed to a private jet. "He's in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"We can't go to Virginia! I have work Nik!" I told him. He apparently wasn't going to take no for an answer; he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the small black plane.

This man was crazy. Completely crazy. The only reason I'm even indulging in this is because he had his 'I'm-not-playing-around-Caroline' face. My father couldn't really be alive could he? I can't believe I'm actually considering this. I saw him die didn't I? Actually, I never _saw_ him die. I saw him in the hospital once. Then the next day I was told he passed away. We had a closed casket funeral so I never _actually _saw him. But he had cancer! That's how he died. That's what my mother told me. Then again, my mother isn't really someone you can trust. Why would she lie about that? None of this makes any sense. My head is aching just thinking about it.

I was sitting across from Klaus in a huge leather seat. I can't believe I'm on a plane like this. The only time I ever flew was when I had a competition out of state, but even then it was in coach, with about a hundred other people.

I looked at Klaus, who was studying me. We made an awkward eye-contact before he cleared his throat. I assumed he would have something to say after everything that has happened tonight.

"Caroline?" He said quietly. "There's something you should know about your father."

"Other than he's alive? What could it be now? Is he a vampire?" I scoffed. Klaus looked down. I noticed his posture change. He looked, dare I say it? Nervous? "Klaus what is it?"

"He…um he isn't a good man, love. If you think the Mikaelson's are bad, you haven't seen anything yet. He runs the _biggest_ crime family in the west. Don't get me wrong, my family and I are bad. But we still have our souls. Your father lost his a long time ago. He is merciless. I just warn you Caroline. Don't do anything rash. I won't let him hurt you. I promise." Klaus stated seriously with his deep accented voice. What was he talking about? Hurt me? He was my father, why would he hurt me? This wasn't making any sense at all.

I didn't say anything the rest of the plane ride. I couldn't. What was there to say? First off this man in front of me basically says that I've been lied to half my life, and then that my father is a killer? What am I supposed to say to that?

"We're here." I heard him say after about two hours. He reached out for my hand and I obliged. He held my hand in a strong in grip as we exited the plane towards a large black SUV. He opened the door for me and then climbed in himself. A man with dark hair and black clothes drove us. We rode to a place down town, honestly it looked abandoned. I wouldn't have known anyone was there if it hadn't been for a creepy guy that stood outside what looked to be a coffee shop. He just stood there as we pulled up. Our drive came around and opened the door and Klaus got out first. He reached his hand out for me to take once again and I took it. I smiled politely at the strange man who gave me a crooked smile. I quickly turned my head and moved closer to Klaus.

"You're tresspassin'." The man said to Klaus. "You know what happens to trespassers." He growled. Klaus held a confident stance and smirked at the man.

"I'm here to see your boss. Now you will kindly let us go, or would you rather I tell Forbes that you sent away a Mikaelson?" Klaus said dangerously calm. I noticed the man's eyes go wide and quickly he realized his mistake.

"T-this way Mr. Mikaelson…" The man opened the door. "Mr. Forbes is in a meeting right now, but you're more than welcome to wait." Klaus nodded at the man. He ushered us into a large 'office looking' room. The door closed very loudly and I jumped. Klaus must have noticed my distress because he pulled me closer to him.

"Klaus is my father really alive? I thought you were just kidding." I asked him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I wasn't kidding, love. But the man that is going to walk through that door is not going to be the same man he was when you were young, I'm just warning you, love."

I swallowed a lump in my throat when I heard the door handle jingle. I buried my face in Klaus black jacket, trying to hide my heavy breathing.

"Niklaus Mikaelson…is there a reason to this visit? Or have you come just so I can kill you?" A loud voice echoed. I haven't heard that voice since I was nine. Oh my god, it can't really be, can it?

"Forbes, I've brought someone for you to meet. You might know her: blonde hair, blue eyes."

I could tell that my father hadn't seen me yet. He was at his desk going through papers. I heard him sigh.

"Klaus, I don't care to meet another one of your whores…please get out before I am forced to use this." He said waiving a gun in the air. I decided to just get it over with and I unhooked myself from Klaus. I gasped when I saw him, the man definitely resembled my father. He looked older, more tired. His hair was a dark brown color with specks of grey throughout and he wore a fancy suit. The father I knew never liked to dress up, he always had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt matched with a baseball cap. I could tell he hadn't shaved in a little while, and his eyes held this darkness. He was slimmer than I remembered, and he stood a little taller, 6'2 to be exact. I noticed the strength in his arms while he leaned on his desk. He was very muscular overall. He didn't look like my dad anymore. The only way I could tell it was him, was by the small star shaped tattoo that was his hand. He had never told me what it meant.

He still wasn't looking up at us.

"Dad?" I asked quietly. His head snapped up towards me, his eyes wide. "Oh my god, it is you." I backed away a little.

"Shit Mikaelson. What the fuck is this? A joke? I assure you it isn't funny and I will end your little friend's life here." He yelled. I gasped when he pointed his gun towards me. Klaus immediately stepped in front of me, but I pushed him out of the way.

"Wow. Point a gun at your own daughter. That sounds like a fucking great idea!" I shouted. The man glared at me.

"You're not my daughter; my daughter is in New York, at Julliard." He yelled clicking his safety off, I know a lot about guns I'll have you know, my mom being a sheriff and all.

"Oh really? Well if you would have done your research like a caring parent you would have known that I got kicked out! But if you wouldn't have faked your death then we wouldn't even be in this situation you bastard! You have _no clue_ what I went through after you died…" I screamed at him.

"Caroline?" He asked softly.

"No duh." I scoffed. He immediately dropped his gun on the desk and rushed towards me. I backed away behind Klaus and my father stood still.

"Caroline I didn't know…I'm so sorry."

Klaus laughed at that one. "You didn't know? Oh please, Forbes."

"You." My father pointed at Klaus. "Shut up." He turned his head back towards me.

"Caroline, I only did what I had to do to protect you. If I hadn't left then you would have been brought into this world." He gestured around him.

"And where are we now?" I asked shaking my head. "Klaus we can go. But you're wrong, my father did die. That man is _not_ my family." I spat at him. I looked at Klaus when I spoke, I couldn't stand to look into the eyes of the man who allowed me to believe he died.

"Caroline, he has information you need to know." Klaus said solemnly. "The only reason I haven't killed him yet is because he _is_ your father, and you need to know what he did."

"What are you talking about?" I asked Klaus. I don't think I can handle any more bad news. My head was pounding and I could practically hear my bed calling me to sleep.

"Forbes, I'll leave you to explain. But if I hear so much as a yell escape your lips, I will kill you." Klaus threatened. "Love, you'll be okay. I'll be right outside the door." He kissed my cheek then turned and glared at my father before making his exit.

My father gestured towards a chair at the side of the room and I pressed my lips together, crossing my arms. He sighed and stood at the edge of his desk. "Caroline I never meant to hurt you."

I scoffed. "Okay, _dad_." I waited for him to continue. I just wanted to get out of here, and Klaus had to go and leave me alone with this monster. I looked at the door, debating whether I could make a clean escape or if he would shoot me before I got there.

As if reading my thoughts he spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Says the man who pointed a gun at me not three minutes ago."

"Caroline I can't explain things to you if you don't stop with the attitude. Are you going to listen or are you going to ice me out the entire time?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger.

"Continue." I said quietly.

He smiled at me. "Thank-you. First of all, it wasn't my choice to leave. I had to protect you and your mother." He said looking down at the floor. "You see…my father started this business. It was small at first. Buying and selling guns to illegals. Then it became drugs and killing if he didn't get what he wanted…before he knew it he was thrown into prison for first degree murder. He had 'friends in high places' as people say, and was able to escape. My father wasn't a nice man. Prison only made him that much worse. When he would come home…let's just say that things were not easy. But he got sick. Really sick and I was thrown into his world after he died. I enjoyed it at first. I expanded it and it grew to the amazing thing it is today. But then I met your mother. I told her about who I was and she accepted it. We ran it together and it was perfect. It got even better when you were born Caroline. We were happy and the business was good. But in this kind of work, one wrong deal can destroy perfect in an instant. And that's what happened. A rival I had in Italy, Guiseppe, got news of your birth. He…he used you against me. I tried to hide you, but…" My father took a second to breathe. "They found you and your mother. I don't know what happened to her there, but it wasn't good. You were only a little girl, Caroline. I made a deal with Guiseppe and he let you go. But I had to leave; it was the only way to keep you safe. But I've been watching out for you, making sure no harm comes your way."

I was frozen in my spot. How could he say he watched out for me? He has no _idea_ what I have been through.

"Why does Nik's warehouse seem familiar to me?" I asked in a short tone. He sighed before looking up at me.

"I used to work with their father. You would come with me and play with his children."

"Hold up. You mean to tell me I grew up there?!" I screamed. Suddenly I became very aware of my throbbing headache again.

"Yes Caroline, we spent most of our time there. They were great family friends and when I needed a place to hide you, that's where you went. Have I answered your question?" He asked with pleading eyes. I could tell there was more he wasn't telling me, but I let it slide for right now.

"Yes. But don't think that this fixes things between us, you are a monster." I hissed at him.

He nodded solemnly. "I deserve that…how is your mother? How did you get kicked of Julliard?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to say. How do you tell your not-so-dead father that your mother abused you since he left? What about the fact that you've given up dance? There was no 'right' way to tell him.

"She's fine. Look, I have to go." I snapped. "Klaus! I'm ready to leave."

Klaus walked through the door immediately and glared at my father. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine. Can we please go now?" I couldn't look at my father.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." The retched man said. I ignored his calls as I made my way out the door with Klaus. I didn't speak another word as we made our way home. I had nothing to say. Absolutely nothing…

KPOV

I heard what he said. I don't think Caroline knows that though. I remembered who she was a week after she moved in with me. Part of me wanted to tell her right then and there. But her father was right about one thing, she's too innocent to be part of this world. I had to bring her here though. The only way I can protect her from Camilla and her family is by Caroline knowing who I am. I can't even imagine what she must be feeling right now. I personally detest my father, so if he happened to be alive, I would just kill him on the spot. But that is neither here nor there.

We arrived back home about an hour ago and Caroline went straight to her room, slamming the door. I didn't bother trying to stop her as I could see that she needed a minute to breathe. I remembered that we hadn't had dinner so I ordered a pizza. Once it arrived I made my way towards her room with a piece of cheese on a paper plate.

"Caroline, please open up." I heard a sniffle followed by a loud bang coming from the door. "Love, throwing things isn't going to make it better."

"P-please…please just leave me alone. I-I need to be alone." A muffled cry came. I sighed.

"Caroline. If you don't open the door by the time I count to three, I will break the door down." I yelled from my side on the door. I let out a small laugh when I heard some cursing on her end. Before I knew it the door swung open and a _very _puffy eyed Caroline was glaring at me. I noticed her outfit change: grey dance tights with light blue racer-back tank top. Her hair was still in a loose bun and her makeup still looked perfect.

"Bloody hell Nik…I just wanted some fucking time alone." She mumbled. I laughed and her eyes went wide at me.

"Careful love, you're starting to get a dirty mouth." I teased her. That earned me an eye roll and she moved to shut the door but I put my hand up to stop it. She glared at me and I gave her my pantie dropping smirk.

"You know that doesn't work on me." She pointed out. I placed a hand over my heart.

"You wound me, Caroline." I feigned hurt. I smiled when she let out a tiny laugh. "Come here." I held my arms open for her. I wrapped my arms around her and instantly I felt her body relax.

"I don't know what to do Nik…" She sniffled in my shoulder. I pulled away and held her chin so I could look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"We'll figure it out, love. We always do. Okay?" I said determined.

She nodded slightly.

"Good. Now I think you could use some cheering up." I smirked reaching down to grab her hips and pull her towards me. She laughed.

"Is that so?" She played along.

"Mhmm. I know just the thing." I whispered huskily in her ear. I nibbled at his softly and I heard a small moan escape from her lips.

"What might that be?" She whispered pulling away and looking into my eyes. I leaned down, about to capture her lips and her eyes closed. I smirked and missed her lips, kissing her cheek softly. She snapped up and huffed. "Nik!"

"Caroline." I copied. "As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day ravishing you, not letting you get out of that bed…" I pointed towards my room. The doorbell rang and she looked at me confused. I smiled when the familiar voice echoed through my kitchen.

"Caroline! I brought the ice cream!" Rebekah shouted.

"And I brought chocolate!" Katherine shouted louder. I heard laughing and Caroline looked up at me with a big smile.

"You are perfect." She whispered giving me a big hug and a small kiss on her cheek.

"I know." I teased. "I'm have business to attend to with Elijah. I'll be back later tonight, have fun."

"Be safe." She told me. I smiled.

"Of course." I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie." Rebekah pulled Caroline and enveloped her in a hug, along with Katherine. I gave a small nod to Rebekah.

"Hello little sister." She smiled back before shooing me away; I held my hands up in defense. I gave my usual death glare to Katherine. She flipped me off and I left after that. Hopefully some friends will help Caroline make sense of this all.

**Holy cow! That was a really long chapter! I hope you guys all like where this story is going! I got this idea and I just ran with it. Remember I'm not perfect and I can't try to be. So be nice please! :) I really encourage you guys to check out HouseofNightUniverse story 'Don't Wake Me Up'. It is amazing! Anyways thank you for all your reviews and support. Y'all are amazing! Please don't forget to review on this chapter! 5 reviews for chapter 9 :) thank y'all! Oh did anyone see that little Klaroline moment? Like oh my goodness, would they just get together already! Oh wait. Hahahahaha. I'm the author, I guess I control that! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Previously_

"_I have business to attend to with Elijah. I'll be back later tonight…"_

"_Be safe." She told me. _

"_Of course." _

"I'll be back tomorrow Care." Rebekah said pulling her leather jacket on. Katherine had already left, claiming to be tired. They two blondes knew she was really going to fuck Elijah.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't think I'd ever have someone to talk to about, well anything ever." Caroline admitted. Rebekah smiled and hugged her friend.

"You have to stop saying that kid! We're practically family. I mean you are banging my brother." Rebekah teased. Caroline gasped.

"Bekah! We haven't- I uh. I mean he hasn't, god never mind. Don't say that again!" Caroline shouted playfully slapping her arm. Rebekah laughed at her innocence. Caroline was red in the face and suddenly Rebekah understood why she was so nervous.

"Oh my god…you're a virgin?!" Rebekah screeched. Caroline cringed. "Oh that's gold! I can't believe Klaus hasn't ravished you yet! My brother isn't usually a patient guy. He must _really _like you."

"Okay can we please stop talking about this? If Katherine found out she'd never let me hear the end of it." Caroline slapped her forehead while Rebekah laughed. "Are you done yet?" Caroline asked after another minute.

"Y-yes, hah I'm done. Okay where were we?" Rebekah choked in-between laughs. Caroline's eyes were focused on nothing particular, but Rebekah could tell she was thinking about something. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline said suddenly looking right at Rebekah.

"Umm you just did, but continue."

"Did you know?" Caroline asked. Rebekah's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Did I know what?"

"I mean did you know who my father was? Did you remember me from when we were little?"

Rebekah sighed. "Caroline-"

"You did know. You lied to me too!" Caroline cried.

"Caroline you have to understand-"

"Understand what? That everything was a fucking lie?"

Rebekah glared at Caroline. "Look, are you going to let me explain? Or are you going to continue in your self-pity party?" When Caroline didn't interrupt Rebekah continued. "Klaus didn't know until about after two weeks when he met you. That was after you had moved in and all that shit. I vaguely remember you from then, Care. We were five. Klaus was ten so he remembers more than I do. But we didn't have an easy childhood either, okay? You can't expect everyone to feel bad for you all the time. I understand that Klaus didn't tell you, hell I didn't tell you! But you can't let other people's choices determine _your_ future. Okay? I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you before. But I'm telling you the truth now. I really value your friendship and I know that Katherine does too. Klaus, well he is a man. An extremely stubborn man, who doesn't know how to handle stress or pain or anything else for that matter-" Rebekah cut herself short. "What I mean to say is that he cares about you Caroline. No matter what was done or said in the past he does care."

Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry for bitching all the time…" She mumbled. Rebekah laughed.

"We all do it, love. Now I better get going because Klaus should be home any minute. Text me later." She gave Caroline a quick hug before heading towards the door. As she opened it, Klaus had just begun to enter.

"Klaus! You're back!" Caroline smiled. She noticed how is hair wasn't as nice as it had been when he left. He also had dirt on his clothes and was that blood on his shirt? Caroline's eyes grew wide. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by Rebekah.

"Remember what I said!" She said exiting the extravagant apartment. Klaus stood there like a child who had been caught waiting for Rebekah to leave. He didn't make a move until the door closed.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" Klaus said turning his head back towards Caroline. He cringed at her posture change. Her arms had been crossed across her chest and she was leaning to her left side more with her right foot tapping. "Okay, look. It's part of the business, love." He got his word in before Caroline had a chance to yell.

"Don't you _'love'_ me in the British accent. What did you do?" She said accusingly. If Caroline hadn't been mad at him, he might have been tempted to kiss her. He smirked at the thought of their previous escapade on the counter earlier.

Klaus smirk faded when her eyebrow rose.

"We may or may not have-"

"We?" Caroline interrupted. She knew that Elijah had been there, but he didn't seem like the 'roughing it up' kind of guy.

"Bloody hell, love…fine! I may or may not have tortured someone until they gave me what I wanted." He said it quickly hoping that she hadn't heard him. His hopes faded away when he saw her head shake.

"And what did you want?" Caroline asked.

"That is neither here nor there. Look love, I got what I wanted. I let the bloody man live, much against my better judgment I'll have you know. Can we just leave it at that?" He asked her placing his hands on her shoulders. She let a sigh of relief out and he smiled.

"So you didn't kill anyone?" She asked quietly. He shook his head.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me!" He feigned surprise. "No I didn't kill anyone….yet."

She let out a small laugh. "Good." She saw the way he was looking at her. _Lust_. That was the only way to describe it. His lips parted slightly and she was almost enticed to lean in and close the distance between them. But then she remembered the blood on his shirt. She quickly backed up. The look of defeat on his face couldn't have been missed and she felt bad. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"That's all you get until you shower." She told him pointedly. He laughed but nodded. His face lit up rather brightly after another second.

"Does that mean I get more?" He playfully asked. Caroline shook her head laughing.

"We'll see, Mr. Now go shower. You stink." She said walking towards her room. She heard him mumble something about how he wasn't that dirty, but she didn't catch it completely. She closed her door and fell backwards onto her bed. She sighed when she heard the shower in the other room start. She thought back to her conversation with Rebekah. Did Klaus really like her? He _was_ waiting for her, wasn't he? But would she ever be ready? It's not like she was waiting for the right guy to lose her virginity to. She just had never had the time. Besides with her mother always breathing down her neck, it was near impossible to even have a boyfriend. She was twenty two. It was damn time she had sex, especially if it was going to be with Klaus. He made her feel things she hadn't felt before. Whenever he kissed her she got these butterflies deep inside her stomach, leaving her wanting more. What would Klaus think about her being…well a virgin? Would he still accept her? Maybe she wouldn't be good enough for him. She definitely wasn't as beautiful as some of the other girls he had had. What if it hurt? She had heard that other girls had loved it and others had hated it. Her mother had told her it was something that she had to do to make a man happy. Otherwise he would leave her. Would Klaus really leave her if she didn't sleep with him? He would probably leave her anyways. She wasn't pretty enough, or smart enough, or skinny enough. Nobody would ever want her. What was she thinking? Her mother had made sure that she hated herself. She had done a damn well job at it too. Suddenly all the insecurities were starting to suffocate Caroline and she couldn't breathe. She hadn't noticed that she had moved to the floor, clutching at her chest hoping that air would get in. Black spots were beginning to cloud her vision. All she could see was her mother laughing at her and her father pointing his gun at her. Klaus wouldn't want a messed up girl like her, who would? She faintly heard someone calling her name and strong hands were gripping her shoulders. All she could see was her mother yelling at her to do better but she couldn't. She was doing all she could, but it wasn't good enough.

"I-I'm sorry…p-please don't hurt me." She cried to the voice yelling her name. "I-I t-tried, p-please…d-don't…" She begged the voice again.

"Caroline! It's okay, look at me!" Klaus shouted at the crying girl. He had never seen her get this bad before. He saw the pain in her eyes and the way she was shaking scared him. He didn't know how to help her. He wished he could take all her pain away so she could be happy, but he couldn't. "Damn it! BREATHE!" He shouted again. Caroline's face became pale and her heart rate was only increasing. Doing the only thing he could think of he ran to his bedroom and returned with a needle.

"You're going to be okay, love. I promise." Klaus said before grabbing her arm away from her chest and injecting her with the sedative. A couple seconds later the drug was in her bloodstream and she began to breathe normal again. She was still crying but looked at Klaus in the eyes.

"You're going to be fine. Just rest." He told her, moving the wet hair away from her face. Her body slumped against his and he picked her up and carried her to his own bed with ease. His bed was bigger after all, she would be more comfortable.

"Nik?" She mumbled.

"Hmm?" Klaus looked at her. The crying had stopped and her eyes were beginning to close.

"N-not g-good enough." The words left her lips before she fell unconscious. Klaus sighed. Her mother had seriously screwed with Caroline's head. He remembered when his own father had made him doubt himself, but Klaus drowned his sorrows with bourbon. After a while Klaus had gotten over it, especially after killing the man who caused him all the pain in the first place. But Caroline wouldn't do that. She was too kind. Too innocent. Innocent in his eyes at least. He would have to toughen her up. Maybe she would work with him? He could protect her. He wouldn't let any harm come to his one true love. There. He admitted it. He was in love with Caroline. He hoped she felt the same way, maybe once she awoke he would find out. He wouldn't let it bother him though. He took one last look at Caroline's sleeping body before exiting the room. He had a phone call to make. He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. He unlocked his top of the line secure line phone and dialed the number. He cursed himself for even thinking about his in the first place. But she was the only one who could get the job done.

After five long rings an annoyed girl picked up the phone. "I'm busy." She breathed heavily into the phone. Klaus rolled his eyes. Of course she was.

"If you could stop banging my brother for a minute I need a favor."

Katherine laughed at that. "What does the almighty need me to do?"

"Katerina, don't" Elijah warned. He had just gotten her clothes off and was beginning to kiss her neck when her phone rang. Katherine pulled her phone off the nightstand beside her and Elijah sighed continuing his journey down her neck, paying extra attention to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I'm busy" She breathed into the phone. Elijah was making extremely difficult to pay attention to who was on the other line.

"…I need a favor…" She pushed Elijah away and laughed at the voice on the other side.

"What does the almighty need me to do…? She did?...You want me to what?!...no. NO way in hell. I told you I was done with that Niklaus…yeah I understand…fantastic…great…OKAY!...FINE!..." She threw the phone across the room and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Katerina…?" Elijah said after a moment of silence. "What did my baby brother want?"

Katherine sighed. "First off, Caroline had a panic attack. Apparently pretty bad too."

"What triggered it?" Elijah asked intrigued. Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"He said something about her mother, who he wants me to bring in for questioning…" Katherine mumbled the last part.

"He…what?! I told him you were done with that after what happened to Tatia. God rest her soul. I'll talk to him." Elijah seethed reaching for his phone. Katherine put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"No Elijah. Caroline's mother is the reason she's messed up. If I can do something to help stop the panic attacks I will. But bringing her mother in isn't all…don't freak out. Promise?" Katherine knew Elijah wouldn't be happy with the last part. He pressed his lips together tightly and motioned for her to continue. "He-uh he wants me to train Caroline."

"Train her? What's so bad about that?" Elijah asked confused.

"Well, you see…he wants me to go over there now." Katherine said moving to get her clothes.

"WHAT?! Right the fuck now?! No. No way in fucking hell. You are staying here and we are finishing this. I haven't seen you in three days Katerina." He reminded her. She nodded knowingly.

"Look I know Elijah. But Klaus is technically my boss, what he says goes. And right now he says to get my ass over there, so I have to go." Katherine squealed when Elijah pulled her back in bed and trapped her with his muscular body. "Elijah…" Katherine moaned after Elijah kissed her roughly.

"I will explain things to my brother don't worry, just…stay." Elijah whispered huskily. Katherine smiled at him before nodding and leaning in to steal another kiss.

**Oh wow. That took a really long time to update! I'm sorry guys! I had work, which is damn depressing. And well I don't have a social life so I can't blame it on that at all. I'm just sorry guys! Also I was wondering if anyone was interesting in being my beta? I'm kind getting really attached to my story and I want it to be perfect. Obviously I'm not doing a great job on my own so any volunteers? Just PM me or leave a review. It doesn't matter :) **

**Anyways back to the story! I hope you guys all liked this chapter! Don't forget 5 reviews for chapter 10! Bye lovelies! OH! I hope y'all had an AMAZING holiday season! I know I did :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys! It's been forever, I'm so sorry!**

Chapter 10

"Good job Care. Run you're two miles and then we're done." Katherine told Caroline while she took a sip from her blue water bottle. Caroline nodded and pressed some random buttons on the treadmill before starting her run. Katherine walked out of the private gym at the warehouse to find Klaus standing by his desk going over some papers. He looked up when he heard the familiar sound of high heels entering his office.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Fantastic. Honestly I'm surprised. She picks things up faster than your little minions do." She replied sitting down on the black couch at the side of the office where a window was placed. Katherine looked out the window to find Elijah talking to some truck guys and laughing. She smiled and she played with the small ring on her left hand. Nobody but the family knew Elijah had proposed. It had been about nine months now. Nine months since she had gotten engaged. Nine months since she had started training Caroline. Nine months of searching for her Elizabeth Forbes. Normally she would have already brought the woman in and finished the questioning, but a certain man with dark hair had be…uh, distracting lately. Add that into the fact that the perky blonde had no clue what Klaus and Katherine were planning behind her back, it was bound to take longer! Klaus wanted it that way though, and whatever Klaus wanted, well, he got. He had his reasons, Katherine supposed. Caroline hadn't had a panic attack since that night and he didn't want her to have one anytime soon. She was finally starting to recover and one upset from her mother would force her to take several steps backwards. Thankfully the whole family: Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and of course Elijah, Klaus, and Katherine, even Stefan and Damon had been very helpful. Everyone was aware of the situation and knew what to do if for by some reason Caroline had another panic attack.

Although things had been quiet for some time now, Klaus knew that was about to change. He could feel it.

"How soon before she is ready?" Klaus asked Katherine from his desk. Katherine's head sharply turned towards Klaus.

"You can't mean-"

Klaus cut her off. "I know what I said. How long?"

Caroline had been asking to be put on a 'mission' for a while now. At least that's how she worded it. After quitting her job and learning more about her father and Klaus's relationship, she wanted to help. She truly wanted to become a part of the business. Klaus was hesitant at first. Caroline, however was very persuasive.

Katherine sighed. "She's ready now. Like I said, she learns quickly. As for the strength part, she was already in amazing shape, thanks to dance that is. But Klaus…once she starts this, you can't get her back."

"Bloody hell, Katherine. You don't think I know that? This is the only way I can keep her safe."

"That's what you said about Tatia." Katherine whispered.

"Out." Klaus demanded.

"Klaus-" Katherine argued before she was cut off.

"I suggest you make your exit before I do something my brother wouldn't appreciate.." Klaus threatened in a dangerously calm voice.

Katherine flipped him off before leaving to find Elijah. Klaus cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. He pushed some papers off his desk in frustration before grabbing his gun, putting it in the back of his waistband, and making his way to his car.

"Niklaus? Where are you going?" He heard a female accented voice ask.

"Rebekah I'll be back. Watch Caroline."

"She's not a kid Niklaus. She can look after herself. I want to go with you." She told him.

"Do not argue with me Rebekah! I'm going to take care of something and I need you to keep an eye on her…please stay." Klaus added the last part quietly.

Rebekah cursed before heading toward the gym where she could hear loud music. Before walking in she looked through the window in the door to see Caroline dancing. Rebekah had to admit, Caroline was pretty damn good. Not only did she look good with her hair in a lose pony tail and her dark blue racer-back '_Lousisana' _tank top matched with black bike shorts, but she looked kind of hot. Not that Rebekah would EVER feel anything more than friendship for Caroline, but as her best friend she looked good.

Rebekah waited another minute until the music stopped before entering. Caroline heard the door open and saw Rebekah come in looking frustrated.

"Rebekah? What's wrong?" She asked her newly found best friend.

"What the fuck isn't wrong? Niklaus seems to think he rules the world. He thinks he's the only one who can accomplish anything. He gets to go out and have fun while I stay here cooped up in this damn warehouse." Rebekah rambled a bit. "I mean I understand why he's doing it. After what happened with Tatia-" Rebekah slammed a hand over her mouth. "Fuck." She mentally slapped herself. Caroline looked at her with her head sideways.

"Rebekah who's Tatia?"

"Nobody, don't worry about it. I'm going shopping with Kat. I'll be back real soon?" Rebekah tried.

Caroline knew something was up, but she let it slide; hoping to get answers later. "Okay. I'll see y'all later."

Rebekah patted herself on the back for getting out of that situation. After texting Katherine to meet her by the exit she slid her phone into her back pocket.

Katherine had found him and pulled him into his office so they could 'talk'. Elijah knew all too well what Katherine had planned by the smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

He had just started peeling off her clothing when suddenly a loud ringing filled the room.

* * *

><p>"Don't." He warned making his way down her neck. Katherine bit her lip as her eyes closed slightly. She sighed and pulled Elijah's head up to kiss him hard. She fixed her shirt and re-buttoned her pants before looking down at the annoying screen.<p>

'_Going shopping. Accidently spilt the 'T' word. Meet me by the exit in 10. Xoxo –becks'_

"I must go my love. But we…" She motioned between the two of them. "…will finish this once I return." She smirked noticing his large erection and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

"You will be the death of me Katerina!" He yelled after her. Somehow their private time kept getting interrupted by their stupid family. It was happening more frequently than Elijah would care to admit.

He smirked when he heard the door open. "Just couldn't stay away could you?" He said without looking up.

"First off, ewe. Secondly, gross. Just gross." The voice said. Elijah spun around to find Caroline making a face.

"Bloody hell Caroline! I thought you were Katherine." Elijah complained.

Caroline laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have a question that you must answer immediately."

"If it's about my brother, he kills when he's angry. Don't take it personal." Elijah laughed lightly.

Caroline laughed. "I am very aware of that, but I will keep that in mind. My question isn't about him though."

"What is it then?" Elijah asked confused.

"Who is Tatia?" Caroline held her gun up to him when he tried interrupt her. "I'm not going to shoot you Elijah, but I'm begging you to answer me truthfully. I know something's going on and I need one person to be honest with me. Pleas 'lijah." She put her gun back in its place in her waistband and looked at him hopefully.

Elijah sighed. Only when she was desperate did she use his nickname.

"What did Klaus say?"

Elijah knew Caroline was bound to find out about Tatia, but he hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to tell her.

Caroline moved to sit down on his desk. "All he said she was an old friend. When I tried digging for more information he just tries to distract me, as did Rebekah and Katherine. I would ask Kol but he seems to be out at the moment." She looked at him pointedly.

Elijah held his hands up in defense. "Nik is the one that sent him to New Orleans, not me."

Kol had been sent to New Orleans about a month ago to deal with some 'business'. That's what Caroline was told, but she knew the truth. Someone was intercepting shipments that were meant for the Mikalesons and Kol was sent to get rid of the 'problem.' Caroline didn't mind so much, just for the fact the she and Kol and gotten quite close in the last few months and she was bored.

"Either way, he left me." She pouted playfully.

Elijah smiled and rolled his eyes. Caroline had gotten quite feisty lately and it was kind of adorable.

"Eliiiiijah." She whined. "Please just tell me who Tatia is."

"Was." Elijah whispered.

Caroline expression changed into confusion.

Elijah noticed this and continued. "She died about nine years ago."

"What happened?" Caroline asked after a bit.

"Before I continue you must swear not to tell Niklaus I told you this." Elijah warned. Niklaus would have his head if he found out HE was the one to tell her about Tatia.

She nodded and he continued. "It started about the same time your father left."

"Oh great. My father is a part of this too? I don't think I can handle anymore secrets Elijah." Caroline said rubbing her head.

Elijah walked over to the fridge at the side of the room and grabbed a water bottle. He handed it to Caroline before continuing.

"Your father is the one that killed her." He said with anger evident in his tone.

Caroline's mouth opened and shut several times before she spoke.

"I'm not surprised."

"Rebekah was actually the first one that met her. Katherine and Rebekah weren't as close back then, truthfully the hated each other. Naturally Katherine hated anyone that Rebekah brought home. And Tatia, she wasn't one for disrespect. They fought, almost killed each other before Nik stepped in and threatened Katherine. Tatia and Nik fell in love shortly after that and that left Rebekah and Katherine out. Tatia made accusations against the three of us and turned Klaus against us. All were lies but it still caused big trust issues in not only our household, but our 'business' as well. How could Niklaus trust us here if he couldn't trust us at home? After a while, Tatia was the only person he would listen to. I would recommend we move things to various places but Tatia would argue that something else was better. He wouldn't even take Rebekah's advice, who we all know is his favorite. After following Tatia's suggestions on a couple of things that worked out, Nik thought she could do no wrong. That's when things starting going wrong, and by wrong I mean our men dying and millions of dollars going missing, Nik blamed Katherine and Rebekah. Rebekah and Katherine gained a new respect for each other. After confiding in me, we starting digging into Tatia Cleo's past. We didn't find much until Katherine came up with this theory that she could be under a different name. Shortly after we found out her real last name, Petrova, Rebekah and Katherine went missing. For months we couldn't find them and Nik was furious. It didn't matter if he was mad them. Family forever. We used all our connections, but-"

"You mean both of them were kidnapped?" Caroline asked shocked. Elijah nodded before continuing.

"Klaus noticed Tatia disappearing for several hours of the day. She would never tell us where she was going but we knew something was up. One day I followed her to a small apartment downtown and I waited until she left. She left after about two hours and broke the lock and entered myself. Katherine and Rebekah lay there unconscious covered in cuts and bruises. I immediately called Niklaus and he 'dealt' with Tatia while I took care of my little sister and Katherine. It took days before they woke up and they told us what had happened. Tatia was working for your father, trying to take our connections right out from under us. We didn't take action right away because Nik was so sure that Tatia was put up to it. He forgave her and promised to protect her. Sadly, she tried it again with our younger brother a year later. We learned that Henrik's 'accident' was not an accident. Niklaus grew apart from us. He took Tatia straight to your father and vowed to return and kill him if he didn't deal with her. The next day we got a phone call from our informant that she had been killed. Nik didn't get over it though. He loved Henrik and I don't think he ever fully recovered from what Tatia had done. I know it's a sore subject with everyone in the family. Be careful Caroline. My brother cares for you, after all these years he finally has someone."

Caroline was speechless.

"So now you know." A deep voice spoke.

"Klaus." Caroline said hopping off Elijah's desk.

"Elijah did I not specifically ask you NOT TELL HER." Klaus screamed.

"She needed to know Nik. You can't keep everything from her. She deserves to know, _everything._" Elijah stressed the last word which made Caroline squint her eyes.

"There's more?" She asked in disbelief.

"Go ahead _brother_." Elijah said before leaving. Klaus cursed before looking at Caroline who seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Caroline, love?" He asked worried. He didn't want another panic attack to happen because he was too scared to tell her the truth. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Caroline asked in disbelief as she began to pace. "I don't know Niklaus. Am I?" She began to raise her voice.

"Just breathe love." He reminded her. She only got angrier.

"I'm NOT going to have a panic attack you dick! I'm bloody mad! How many other secrets are you keeping? What was Elijah talking about?"

Klaus took a deep breath. "We've been looking for your mother."

"Why Nik?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Questioning." One word. One word was all it took for Caroline to lose it. She had no words to express how angry she felt. She looked at Klaus looked at her gun, and then back at Klaus.

"I need some air." She told him.

"When will you be-"

"When I fucking get back." She cut him off knowing what he wanted to know. She passed him on the way out and muttered and 'thanks a lot' to Elijah. She left the warehouse and started walking to nowhere in particular. She needed to breathe. Only five minutes of walking she felt a rough hand wrap around her mouth and a sharp prick in her neck before everything went black.

**Oh my lord. I'm so sorry guys! Here's chapter 10 and please please please review! 90 reviews. Wow. That's amazing! Can we make it 100? I would have like a super surprise for y'all if we got to 100! If you have any comments on how to make this story better PM or review! Thanks y'all! :) Next update will be tomorrow hopefully! I don't have to have 5 reviews anymore, that was rude of me y'all! It's a story. I'll update as a write the chapters! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Previously _

_Klaus took a deep breath. "We've been looking for your mother."_

"_Why Nik?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice. _

"_Questioning." One word. One word was all it took for Caroline to lose it. She had no words to express how angry she felt. She looked at Klaus looked at her gun, and then back at Klaus. _

"_I need some air." She told him. _

"_When will you be-"_

"_When I fucking I get back."_

…_. She needed to breathe. Only five minutes of walking she felt a rough hand wrap around her mouth and a sharp prick in her neck before everything went black. _

"Caroline, love. Let's talk about this!" Klaus yelled after her. He knew she'd be upset about her mother. But he didn't expect she would just run off. Klaus had ran after her about a minute after she left, but she was know where to be found. He kept walking when he stumbled upon her gun.

"Oh my god." Klaus whispered. He picked up Caroline's 92FS pistol. He tried to remain calm as he grabbed his cellphone and called Elijah. His older brother answered on the first ring.

"Niklaus, I had to tell-"

"Elijah. Get to the dock." Klaus hung up and waited. He took deep breaths trying not to jump to conclusions, maybe she just dropped it right? Right?

Elijah came not a minute later. He immediately noticed the distress in his brother's posture.

"What's wrong Niklaus? Where's Caroline?" Elijah asked worriedly before Klaus looked up at him. "No. It's not possible; we have surveillance covering a 10 mile radius. Someone would have said something."

"Elijah. She left her gun. Why would she just leave her gun here?" Klaus asked with deep breaths. "I'm going to kill them, whoever took her. I'm going to kill them, painfully slow." Klaus promised.

"We have to find her first." Elijah said. He didn't like the idea of the sweet blonde he'd come to love as a sister missing. "I'm calling Rebekah. We'll find her Niklaus." Elijah said. He noticed the way his brother looked to have tears in his eyes, could his younger brother had finally found love?

He walked away leaving Nik to find any trace of her. Elijah quickly pulled his phone out. He waited to hear the voice pick up and didn't say anything.

"Elijah? What's wrong?" The girl asked. Another second passed. "Elijah?"

"Katherine, Caroline was taken." Elijah whispered.

"Oh my god. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Katherine told him.

"Rebekah, it's Caroline." Katherine said as she rushed her friend to the car.

"Fuck. Niklaus is going to kill me."

"What the hell Rebekah?! Caroline is missing and your first thought is about what Niklaus is going to do you? Caroline IS MISSING." Katherine shouted at her friend. Rebekah mentally slapped herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

_Meanwhile at the Warehouse_

Niklaus walked straight into the security room to see Thierry on the phone laughin. He pulled his gun out and shot a hole in the wall. The young man jumped and looked at Klaus with wide eyes.

"The fuck man?!" Thierry screamed. He put his phone away and looked at Klaus like he was a crazy person. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem dear Theirry, is that somehow someone managed to get passed the gate and take something of great value of mine." Klaus said in a threatening calm voice.

"What my dear brother is trying to say is that you have a total of one minute before he shoots you in your head." Elijah walked in looking at the man with an expression of pure hatred.

Thierry's initial shock took about five seconds to register before he was making his way out the door. Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sitting down at the computer screen. His peaceful moment was quickly ruined when a gunshot sounded and both he and Elijah stood quickly and aimed their guns towards the entrance. There lying in a pool of his own blood was Thierry and an angry looking Katherine stepping over his body with Rebekah following.

"So Caroline goes missing and you suddenly go soft, Klaus? Who would've thought we'd live to see the day." Katherine said smugly. She glared at Elijah when he shook his head.

"Did you find anything that might be useful outside, Nik?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"Not now sister. I asked you to do one thing. ONE thing!" Klaus yelled marching out of the room. Rebekah ran after him.

"You cannot blame this on me Niklaus! I am not her babysitter!" She screamed. Klaus turned around sharply.

"If you had kept an eye on her she wouldn't have run off to Elijah about Tatia, and then we wouldn't have argued and she WOULDN'T HAVE RUN OFF."

"She deserved to know Niklaus!" Elijah interjected.

"I was to be the one to tell her Elijah. That was my right." Klaus told his brother.

"If you would have told her before, she wouldn't have come to me!" Elijah countered.

"ENOUGH. All of you! There is a young girl out there, who knows where, probably being tortured and all the three of you can do is argue? I don't know about you but I intend on finding her. Now if you can all please get your head out of your asses! We have a video of a black car driving off rather quickly, with tag numbers." Katherine told the siblings before walking back over the dead body. "Niklaus please get someone to remove this." She stated rather smugly.

Niklaus shook his head as he called one of his people and followed the rest of them back into the room.

_Caroline (24 hours later)_

It was dark and cold. It smelt like mildew and she had a headache. Not only was she mad that Klaus had been searching for her mother but someone had managed to kidnap her and she currently couldn't locate her gun. She knew she her arms had been tied as they were currently in an uncomfortable position behind her back. She also felt her legs being tied to what felt like the legs of a chair. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt something cool being placed against her cheek. There was a bright light shining in the middle of the room but that's about all Caroline could make out.

"Ahh. Finally, you're awake. I was afraid they'd used too much on you. I mean twelve hours, really? But here you are." The strange person smiled. It took a second for Caroline's vision to return to normal, and once it did her head turned to the side.

"Cami?"

"Oh so you do remember me! Goodie! We can skip the whole introduction part."

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline asked confused. Cami gave her an evil smirk.

"Now, now honey. It's not so much about what I am doing, more about what they…" She pointed to two burly looking men with their arms crossed in the corner. "…are doing. Now just cooperate and I won't be forced to use any of these." Cami gestured to a table of various sizes in knifes.

Caroline didn't let her fear show. She was braver than this. "What do you want Camille?" She asked annoyed.

Cami sent and evil smile her way. "Dear Caroline, you really don't know anything do you? I work for Giuseppe. You might have heard his name before; possibly the person that your father mentioned maybe? Well either way, we hate Klaus and we hate Will. I'm going to need you to shut up now. Okay?"

Caroline pursed her lips and stared at the wall in front of her. There was no way she was going to tell these people anything.

"Good girl. Now first question, where is Kol Mikaelson?"

When Caroline didn't answer right away one of the men walked over and slapped her face. Hard. Caroline tasted blood on her upper lip but she still ignored the question.

"Caroline don't make this difficult. You're a smart girl, answer the question." Cami sighed. "Oh well. I'll be back soon. Boys' please don't kill her." She called on her way out.

"You should have answered the question gorgeous." The taller man spat in her face. He grabbed her pony tail and yanked her head back. The other man walked over with a small blade and ran it along the side of her face. "Hate to see suck a pretty thing like you go to waste."

Caroline felt the sting as the blade ran its course, from the top of her cheek bone to beginning of her jaw line. It wasn't a deep cut, one to draw an amount of blood, but not enough to need stiches. Caroline took a deep breath.

"Dick." She spit at the man holding her head back.

He let out a deep laugh while the other man brought over a bucket of water and drenched Caroline in it. Both men stepped back to grab something and Caroline stomach dropped. They returned with a black and red wire. Attaching it to her restraints they let out an evil laugh as they pressed a small button sending waves of electricity through her small frame. Caroline let out a ear curling scream as the men simply watched. They would stop for a minute, drench her in water, press the damn button, and then repeat the process again. Each time Caroline swore it got worse. After at least thirty minutes the men suddenly left. She was breathing heavily when Camille walked back through the door.

"Feel like cooperating yet?" Cami asked the shivering blonde.

Gathering all the strength she had Caroline sat up strait and looked Cami dead in the eye. "Fuck. You."

Camille looked surprised. "Honestly I don't know what you see in them Caroline. They aren't even looking for you. What? You've been here a day and a half? Where are your so called 'friends'?"

Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat. "They'll come for me. Then he'll kill you. All of you." She whispered her voice hoarse.

Cami laughed. "Oh honey, he had the chance to kill me ages ago, and yet here we are. Now, I need answers and you're going to give them to me. Location of Kol M."

Caroline glared at the woman. "Why do you need to know?"

"So you do know? Oh good. It's only a matter of time until you break. I promise you. Once we find his location, we will kill you and all of you little friends. Including Niklaus. You made a big mistake siding with them and I'll make sure you pay for it." Cami said. She walked over to the table, grabbing a medium sized knife and diving it straight into Caroline's thigh. Caroline screamed and then squeezed her eyes closed and shut away all the pain. She tried to remember why the hell she was doing this in the first place. Nik only pissed her off, and every day was a new secret that unfolded. Although he was a stubborn ass most of the time, and got into a ton of trouble…literally everywhere he went, she loved him. She loved him and his crazy messed up family. She even loved Katherine, who could be a bitch most of the time. That's why she wouldn't tell Cami where Kol was. It would be betraying the family.

Caroline could hear shouting and she felt the familiar stab in her other leg. That hurt a hell of a lot more than the first one and she was sure she was seeing black spots now. She fought to remain consciousness as she felt the bucket of water being dumped again. She shuddered at the feeling, knowing what was coming. All it took was one shock to send her into unconsciousness.

"See you tomorrow dear Caroline." Came that shrill voice again.

_Klaus (7 days since Caroline's disappearance)_

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!" Klaus voiced boomed throughout the warehouse. It had been one week and they still hadn't found Caroline. Elijah had called and said to meet him and Katherine in his office ten minutes ago and Klaus was becoming impatient, well that was an understatement.

Shortly after Klaus's outbreak, Elijah came in walking quickly and motioning Klaus to follow him.

"Niklaus, I apologize for my tardiness." Elijah held a hand up to Klaus when he moved to interrupt them.

Klaus breathed deeply through his nostrils, getting tired of this game.

"We found her. We must act now though, Katherine's source tells us that Caroline only has mere hours left." Elijah said hurriedly.

"She's with Giuseppe's men. We all know how ruthless they can be." Katherine spoke knowingly.

"Well I assume you have a plan then, brother?" Klaus said irritated. If what they said was true then Caroline was in deeper shit then he originally thought. He was going to kill every last one of them if it meant getting Caroline back to him.

"Actually I have a plan." A voice Klaus knew all too well.

"Fuck no. Get the hell out of my place. NOW." Klaus yelled pointing a gun at the intruder.

"Mr. Forbes will be assisting us Niklaus. We don't have near enough men because of Kol's endeavors in New Orleans and William knows where they would be keeping our dear Caroline. I suggest you listen to him if you want to save your girl." Elijah advised his younger brother. Klaus cursed under his breath.

"This doesn't mean I trust you, dick." Klaus muttered under his breath.

"Mature, Nik. Real mature." Elijah sighed at Klaus.

Klaus glared at him before turning to William. "What's your brilliant plan? I hope you know Caroline will not be going with you. She will be returning to me…eh us." He gestured to the people gathered around him.

"I know very well my daughter wants nothing to do with me. I only want to ensure her safety. Now, I have a spy on the inside. As does Miss Katherine. Fortunately for us, mine works at the top. He has already told me Caroline's state. Just to warn you it's not good. He has agreed to help us pull her out in exactly…"He checks his watch. "…three hours. I have a meeting with Giuseppe and I will distract him from his communications. Elijah can explain the rest, as I need to leave now." William Forbes told the group before walking off with one of Klaus's men.

"Really? We are going to trust that man?" Rebekah shouts. "He's always doing things behind our backs. Niklaus please tell me you don't trust him." Rebekah begged her older brother.

"Of course I don't. That's why Marcel went with him. Stefan will be joining them shortly. You trust them don't you, little sister?" Klaus asked her with one eyebrow raised. Rebekah rolled her eyes and leaving the room with Katherine.

"Katherine and Rebekah are going to 'distract' the security guards. I assume you and I can take care of the rest?" Elijah looked to Klaus who was already loading his gun and extra ammo. He smirked.

"Let's go." Klaus led the way.

_Caroline POV_

_I'm ready to give up. I had thought Nik would come for me, I assumed the family would. They must've not been able to find me. I didn't tell Camille anything. I hope they know that. All I ever wanted was to be part of them, no matter how. I pray Kol remains safe, I have endured hell for him. He better be fucking safe. I have bruises, cuts, and I can no longer feel arms.I don't want to open my eyes, but I can feel the light pulling me back. I'm done fighting this, there's no point anymore. This is the last time they will torture me. I am strong. _

"CAROLINE! I am going to ask you one more time. Just tell us where Kol Mikaelson is, or you can die." Camille shouted, only causing the ringing in my head to become louder. I let my head roll to the side as my eyes open, as much as they can. My right eye is swollen shut and I can feel the blood still running down my face from the last round.

"What do you want with him anyway?" I asked, doing my best not to let her see me weak. Hopefully it didn't come out as shaky as it felt. My voice is hoarse and barley above a whisper from the constant screaming.

"He stole something from me that I want back." She stated simply. I closed my eyes in frustration. All this was because he took something? What could have been so important that she had to go through all this? Before she could continue an alarm started going off and she laughed.

"Looks like your little friends came after all. Too bad for you they were a little too late."

I looked at her confused, until I saw the knife she held in her hand slowly approaching me. I change my mind, I'm not ready. I don't want to give up. I still have so much to do.

"I'm sorry we couldn't work together Caroline." That was the last thing I heard before she shoved the large knife into my side. After that all I could hear was ringing and gun shots. I watched her fall down in front of me as a bullet went straight through her chest. Everything after that happened in slow motion. One second I could feel the blood being drained from my body and the next I was being untied and carried through the doors. I could hear shouting but it sounded so far away. It's like I was watching from the outside as my body became weaker and weaker.

"…_ELIJAH HURRY…"_

"…_too much blood…"_

"…_Caroline, please…"_

"…_CAROLINE…" _

_The last one seemed so familiar. Was that Klaus? Is he okay? I can hear him. Why can't I move? I have to try! He has to know it's okay. _

"N-nik." I choked.

"Shh baby. It's okay, you're going to be okay."

I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I-I lov-ve y-you." I tried. Why was it so hard to talk? I feel so tired. Did he hear me?

"Caroline, no. Stay with me. You have to stay awake. Please, god stay awake. I love you." He sounded like he was crying. Why was he crying? I'm right here. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore. Didn't he see that I was trying?

"CAROLINE."

_Klaus POV_

I sat with Elijah in the back of the SUV. Only five minutes. She just had to last five more minutes.

As soon as we pulled up to the old building I jumped out and ran towards the door. Shooting anyone that dared to get in my way. Elijah and I broke the door down.

We watched Camille, the girl I once fell in love with, stab Caroline in her side. I was too frozen to move. So when Camille fell to the ground I turned and saw Elijah holding his gun towards her, still smoking. Without responding I ran to Caroline. God, she looked so pitiful. Her eyes almost swollen shut with cuts and bruises lining her battered body. When I saw her start to cough off blood that's when my body finally started to work. It ran into overdrive pulling her out of there and rushing her to the hospital. She passed out on the way here from all the blood loss. But not before she told me she loved me. I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her and how sorry I was that I let her get hurt before she starting going into shock.

That brings us to where we are now. Six hours of waiting. I've never been good at it. Not knowing what was happening. Not being able to be in control. Especially when it involves _my Caroline._

I see Elijah walk up to me.

"Niklaus I know I can't convince you to go home and get some rest."

Of course he can't. I'm staying here until I find out how she is.

"I have to know, Elijah. She can't be gone, she just can't." I whispered.

He patted my shoulder knowingly before sitting down next to me. "Then I'll just wait with you, brother."

I gave him a weak smile. Katherine and Rebekah hadn't left either. They were asleep in the chairs next to us. Even Kol had returned. He had already been on his way home when he heard what had happened. He was currently persuading the nurses to tell us something, anything.

Suddenly the doors to the ER opened and a tall man in a surgeons uniform walked out.

"Mikaelson family?" He asked. Everyone awoke at the sound of the name. We all stood. Caroline was family.

**Two chapters in one day?! What?! I kind of what Kol and Caroline to have this amazing friendship. It just seemed to never happen and I really want it to happen in this story. Please review and let me know what y'all think! Any ideas would be really appreciated. I'm running short!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow. I am awful. I haven't updated in months! I'm so sorry! Thank you to the guest reviewer that reminded me of this story! It's been a crazy summer guys so here it goes! I don't want to keep y'all waiting any longer though! You need to read the previous chapter to understand this one. **

_**Three weeks later**_

"Niklaus…you have to go home and rest. You haven't left the hospital in days." Rebekah said softly. Her heart broke seeing her brother like this. He had never been one for affection, but somehow Caroline seemed to bring it out of him

"I've already told you-"Klaus started.

"Yes I know. Not until she wakes up. But Nik, what if she-"Rebekah tried.

"If you finish that sentence I will never speak to you again." Klaus threatened. He was currently in a chair beside Caroline's hospital bed. He looked up at Rebekah who stood by the door.

"Brother, you need to prepare for the worst." Rebekah said. "You've heard what the doctors have said." She reminded him sadly.

"Rebekah…I can't. I can't lose her, you don't understand. She's going to pull through. We just have to wait." Klaus said returning his attention back to the love of his life in the bed. Suddenly alarms started going off and doctors were rushing in. Klaus sprung from the chair.

"What's happening?!" He screamed as he was being pushed out of the room.

"Sir you're going to have to leave the room." A nurse said quickly. The door was shut in his face and he slammed his fist in the wall.

"Fuck." He yelled out of frustration. He felt a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Niklaus."

"Elijah, I'm not leaving." He told his brother.

"I know. I was going to suggest that you go get some air. I will remain here with her." Elijah said calmly. Klaus glared at his brother and that at his now quiet sister before storming off.

"Elijah what are we going to do?" Rebekah whispered.

"We're going to be there for our brother. No matter what." Elijah reminded her. Suddenly he got an idea. "Stay here, I'll return shortly."

###

"Kol why do bad things always happen to our family?" Klaus asked his brother. Kol let out a small laugh.

"Bad things happen to bad people. We will never get to be happy brother." Kol told him.

"She didn't deserve this. We don't even know what they wanted"

"I know, Nik. I know." Kol said quietly.

"I'm going to kill them. All of them." Klaus swore.

"Not so quick Klaus, I have some information that could be useful." A woman's voice interrupted.

"Katherine I'm not in the mood for your games. What do you know?" Klaus threated her stepping closer.

"Easy Klaus. You know what Elijah would do if you laid a hand on her." Kol cautioned him.

"Of course he does, that's why he's going to take a step back." Their older brother chimed in. Klaus took a deep breath glared at the lot of them before walking off.

"Katherine did you find it?" Elijah asked the brunette. Katherine smirked.

"Of course I did. But don't you think you should let Klaus know?"

"Let Klaus know what?" Kol butted in. "What are you up to, Elijah?" Kol asked with raised eyebrows.

Elijah motioned for his brother to follow him.

"It occurred to me that we have the ability to tap into Giuseppe's security camera. Once we did that Katherine was able to locate the footage for Caroline's capture and shall we say torture." Elijah told him.

"Bloody hell. Did you watch it yet?" Kol asked with an exasperated expression.

"I was just about to, alongside Katherine. Would you mind accompanying her in my place? I need to discuss this with Niklaus."

"Do you really think that's the best idea? He might just go on a killing spree." Katherine reminded the two boys.

"Yes I know. That's what I'm planning for. I want you to see how bad it really is so we can prepare for the worst."

"As you wish." Kol agreed, walking off with Katherine.

###

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked quickly. "Everything's fine?" She asked again.

The nurse smiled. "You can go see her for yourself."

Rebekah walked in slowly and her eyes went wide when she saw the blonde sitting up. "Oh my god, Caroline."

"Rebekah." Caroline whispered. Rebekah looked so relieved.

"I can't believe you're alive. I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault, I was supposed to watch out for you." Rebekah rushed over to her.

"It's not your fault. It's all on me." Caroline said quietly. Rebekah looked at her strangely before Klaus came rushing in.

"Caroline."

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll come back later, okay?" Rebekah asked her. She left once Caroline nodded in her direction.

Klaus came and held Caroline's hand, sitting beside the bed. "I can't believe you're awake. They doctors said they didn't think you would make it. But I knew you would. You are strong. I love you." Klaus said. Caroline gave him a small smile. Klaus looked at her.

"Caroline? Love what's wrong?"

"Nik. I can't do this anymore." She whispered.

Nik didn't let go of her hand. "Caroline, you've barley awoken. We'll just wait till we get you home and-"

Caroline pulled her hand away. "No Nik. You don't understand. We can't be together. It's never going to work. I'm tired, will you please leave now?" Nik dropped her hand and stood.

"You're right, I don't understand. What happened?" Klaus started to raise his voice.

"Nik please. You're just making this harder. Please leave, I'm begging you." Caroline spoke with tears in her eyes. Klaus looked at her like she was crazy. But not wanting to upset her any further he left without another word. He shut the door and motioned Rebekah to follow him.

"Nikalus? What's wrong? What happened?" Rebekah asked running after her brother.

"That's precisely what I am going to find out." He pulled his cell phone out as he exited the hospital. _"Elijah. Yes? What?_ _That explains a whole bloody lot. I'll be there shortly."_

"Rebekah, can you keep an eye on Caroline? Don't let her know you're there though. Promise me." Klaus looked at his sister who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Niklaus what the hell is going on?"

"Caroline is trying to protect us from something, I need to go figure exactly who is doing this." Klaus looked at his sister then down at his cellphone. "Just watch her. Make sure she doesn't leave."

Rebekah nodded. "Let me know what happens."


End file.
